Nupcial: Oportunidad de amar
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: El amor se presenta en la vida en muchas ocasiones y de diferentes maneras. Sin embargo, sólo una vez de todas estás es el verdadero amor. La mayoria de las veces hay una oportunidad para encontrarlo. AxM, SxO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai   
Nupcial: Oportunidad para amar Capitulo 1: Comprometidos en Matrimonio 

**Tokio, Japón , 25 de Enero del 2005**

Un chico alto de cabello corto color negro azabache acompañado de traviesos mechones que caían en su frente escondiendo unos hermosos ojos azul hielo miraba fijamente por un enorme ventanal del último piso de un moderno edificio, le abría la vista a la ciudad de Tokio, capital de su país natal, pensaba en las palabras que hacia unos momentos su abuelo le había comunicado.

- **_¿ Cuantos años tenía ?_** – se preguntó a sí mismo mentalmente , sí, exactamente 24 años de edad cumplidos en ese mismo mes, el año acababa de iniciar y con éste sorpresa tras sorpresa.

- **_Acaso mi abuelo ha perdido la razón_** – pensó el joven de cabellos azabache dirigiendo su mirada a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el sofá negro ubicado al lado derecho de donde estaba el joven de pie.

- **Primero me dice que he cumplido la edad necesaria para estar al frente de la empresa de la Familia "ONIS corporación" y lo aceptó, debo hacerme cargo del patrimonio familiar después de todo el 50 de la compañía es nuestra y seguirá pasando a manos de la descendencia Shinomori por muchas generaciones más** – dijo el joven a su acompañante.

- **Eso ya lo habías pensado Aoshi, tú mismo me dijiste que tu mayor meta en esta vida era llegar a ocupar la presidencia de la empresa que tu abuelo y el señor Makimashi dirigen, ¿ Cual es el problema ?** – dijo un hombre de la misma edad que el joven Shinomori, un caballero de ojos oscuros, unos cabellos plateados algo desordenados y unos curiosos anteojos sostenidos gracias a su nariz.

- **Lo se, pero no hay como la segunda sorpresa de este año que empieza a cursar, mi abuelo me ha dicho que me encuentro comprometido con la única hija del señor Makimashi, la heredera universal del resto del 50 de la empresa, nuestros bisabuelos se unieron para fundar esta corporación que es de las más sólidas que se ha establecido en Japón, la amistad que se ha iniciado hace más 70 años ha sido duradera, tanto que sin nuestro consentimiento los padres de la señorita Makimashi y mi abuelo nos han comprometido en Matrimonio** – Dijo el joven Shinomori a su amigo.

- **No veo cual sea el problema, he escuchado que la Señorita Misao es un ángel, una preciosa señorita que cualquier hombre querría a su lado** – afirmó el joven de cabello plateado.

- **Misao Makimashi, ahora recuerdo su nombre, tiene más de 5 años que no la veo, mi abuelo me ha dicho que estudiaba fuera del país, regresa a Japón el próximo mes ** – dijo Aoshi dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana ubicada frente a él, que le permitía contemplar la Torre de Tokio.

- **mmm... tengo un vago recuerda de ella, de cuando éramos niños, jugábamos en el jardín de la mansión de los Makimashi, una niña dulce, simpática y no olvidemos que era muy linda, vamos Aoshi acaso no la recuerdas, supe que cuando cumplio 10 años la enviaron a un internado en Inglaterra para que fuera instruida por las monjas para que haga un papel perfecto como Dama frente a la sociedad, eres afortunado amigo, ya quisiera verla para confirmar que lo que se dice de ella es cierto** – dijo el Joven a Aoshi.

- **De que locura hablas Enishi, debe ser una niña aún, es más pequeña que yo por algunos años...** – dijo Aoshi con un tono molesto en su voz.

- **No debe tener menos de 19 años Aoshi no exageres, suficiente edad para contraer matrimonio con un chico de tu edad, formar una familia, te dará una docena de niños saludables y fuertes, solo imagínate algunos pequeños Aoshis corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión Shinomori y algunas pequeñas damitas sentadas tomando el té **– dijo Enishi dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de convencer a Aoshi de que su padre hacia lo correcto, sin duda alguna no se iba arrepentir.

- **Siempre pensé que me casaría cuando tuviera la suficiente edad y madurez para asumir la responsabilidad de formar una familia, aún me falta por vivir muchas cosas tengo escasos 24 años , recién egresado de una maestría en Economía de la universidad de Harvard, llegue hace un par de meses a Japón, después de haber vivido como estudiante en Estados Unidos por 3 años, estudie Economía en la Universidad de Tokio para así hacerme cargo del negocio de la familia y mi abuelo me dice que necesito casarme y sentar cabeza cuidando de una mujer que será mi esposa y que después vendrán los hijos los cuales querrán seguir mi ejemplo como una vez lo hice yo** – dijo Aoshi sin quitar la mirada a la Torre de Tokio.

- **¿ Y ? ... Tú admiras a tu abuelo, él te ha cuidado desde que tus padres sufrieran ese terrible accidente y murieran, siempre lo has dicho , no te cansas de repetirlo... ¿ no ? **– preguntó el joven que seguía sentado en el sofá.

- **No puedo negarlo admiró a mi abuelo, su fortaleza, su habilidad en los negocios, un hombre digno de ser admirado, Okina Shinomori, si señor, ese es mi abuelo y mi mayor orgullo, tengo mucho que agradecerle, entre todas esas cosas, esta el que se haya hecho cargo de mí después que quedará huérfano, me ha dado estudios en los mejores colegios, nunca me ha faltado nada... pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que algunas veces pierde el juicio, realiza compromisos en mi nombre de los cuales debo responder, no me molesta, significa que confía en mi, pero de eso a comprometerme en matrimonio con alguien a quien no recuerdo y lo más importante no Amo** – terminó por decir el joven Shinomori dirigiéndose al sofá donde se encontraba sentado su amigo, dejó caer su cuerpo a éste para relajarse, deshizo el nudo de la corbata respirando profundamente cerró sus ojos.

- **Ya entiendo el problema, te preocupa el que la señorita Makimashi este perdidamente enamorada de un ingles** – dijo Enishi mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- **Te equivocas, esa señorita debe ser un robot para haber obedecido a sus padres, sin reclamarles por haberla encadenado el resto de su vida con un hombre como yo, sabes que no soy expresivo, esa fue la razón por la que rompí con la mujer con la que mantenía una relación sentimental en Nueva York** – dijo Aoshi sin abrir sus ojos, necesitaba relajarse.

- **No puedes estar seguro de ello Aoshi, talvez la señorita Misao se encuentra igual o más molesta que tú por este matrimonio arreglado, después de todo quien en su sano Juicio se comprometería con un Iceberg , ahora que lo pienso pobre de Misao, tan joven, tan bella, toda una vida por delante y la aprisionarán a tu lado, eso si que será un martirio** – dijo Enishi con el objetivo de que Aoshi se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, la razón palpable era una sola, no cabía duda su amigo de infancia se encontraba aterrado, no por el compromiso, sabía que era un caballero y le gustase o no la idea cumpliría con la palabra de los Shinomori, así fuera una idea irracional de su abuelo, la única explicación que podía encontrar oculta en las palabras de Aoshi, era su confusión y preocupación por la señorita Misao, a que ella fuera obligada por sus padres y tal vez... a no ser amado por la joven Makimashi.

Aoshi Shinomori aparentaba ser un hombre frío, pero tras de esa coraza se escondía un joven necesitado de afecto suplicante a ser amado sinceramente , no había mejor compañera para él que Misao, una joven tierna, dulce, sincera , pura en sus sentimientos, de algo si estaba seguro, la joven Makimashi jamás haría algo que lastimará a los demás, rogaba a kami por que la chica estuviera dispuesta a unir su vida a un joven que tenía casi trece años de no ver.

- **Eso es lo de menos, es problema de la señorita Makimashi si quiere ser Títere de sus padres** – dijo Aoshi.

- **Igual que tú, siguiendo las ordenes de tu abuelo, tal para cual, ambos obedecen al pie de la letra lo que les ordenan, su matrimonio tiene futuro...** – dijo Enishi extendiendo sus brazos echándolos hacia atrás.

- **No digas tonterías, ya te dije que no me interesa lo que ocurra con la joven, me limitaré a cumplir con lo que mi abuelo a dicho, no puedo dejar en mal la palabra de los Shinomori, ni mucho menos humillar de esa manera a la joven** - dijo Aoshi abriendo sus ojos, clavando su mirada al mural que se encontraba dibujado en el techo de la oficina.

Allí estaba nuevamente la preocupación en su voz, definitivamente Aoshi estaba preocupado por Misao, negarlo era su mejor forma de decirle a él su mejor amigo ayúdame a acomodar mis ideas... ¿estoy tomando una buena decisión?

- **Eso quiere decir que no te preocupa la chica, sigues enamorado de la rubia de ojos azules que conociste en Nueva York **– dijo Enishi dejando caer hacia tras su cabeza recostándola en sus brazos que al mismo tiempo cruzaba bajo su nuca .

- **Sigues dando argumentos erróneos amigo, ya te dije que no le exprese mis sentimientos a Dominica, al contrario jamás le dije que la quería o que la amaba, rara vez le abrazaba o besaba, y para serte sincero me alegro que ella terminará la relación, yo no sabía como hacerlo, ella estaba muy enamorada de mí, una relación corta de 3 meses.** – dijo Aoshi sin moverse de la pose que había tomado.

- **Pues tratándose de ti tres meses es mucho ... ahora empiezo a entender** – dijo Enishi que seguía relajándose, encendió un cigarrillo.

- **Quise decir que la señorita Makimashi no obtendrá de mi más que respeto y frialdad **– dijo Aoshi desviando su mirada hacia las bocanadas de humo que hacia Enishi, quien disfrutaba de su cigarrillo.

- **Ya imagino sus diálogos, ella te dirá: " Buenos días amor " y tú con tu voz grave, seca y Respetuosa: " Buenos días señorita Makimashi Shinomori ", no olvides agregar el Shinomori, ya que aunque no tengan una relación como todas las parejas de matrimonio al casarse ante la ley ella será la mujer de Aoshi Shinomori, no lo olvides amigo **– Dijo Enishi con sarcasmo, se incorporó en el asiento, poniéndose de pie dejo en un cenicero la colilla del cigarrillo.

- **No lo olvidaré Enishi despreocúpate** – dijo Aoshi mirando hacia donde se encontraba Enishi.

- **De eso estoy seguro no lo olvidarás, lo que me preocupa es que la señorita Misao Makimashi, si desee contraer matrimonio con Aoshi Shinomori, ahora que recuerdo cuando éramos niños y jugábamos juntos, ella siempre quería estar a tu lado , no dejaba de decir que Aoshi era un niño guapo y callado ...** – fue lo último dicho por el joven de curiosos anteojos antes de girar la perilla, abrir la puerta y salir de la oficina.

Palabras que llegaron al centro de los pensamientos de Aoshi, se encontraba sumido en sí mismo en lo que le afectaría estar unido a alguien a quien no amaba, no recordaba y que no sabía si llegaría a preciar un poco, Enishi le había abierto los ojos solo pensando en sí mismo, pero ella, que pasaba con la señorita Makimashi, su prometida, las palabras de su abuelo azotaron su mente.

– **Hijo debo comunicarte algo** – dijo un hombre de cabello canoso y singular barba que caía de su barbilla.

- **Dime abuelo, que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme desde hace días** – dijo Aoshi a su abuelo.

- **Toma asiento Hijo** – dijo el hombre con voz firme a su nieto, el joven obedeció a la petición de su abuelo.

- **Estoy listo abuelo** – dijo Aoshi con fría voz, no había ni una pizca de vacilación en sus palabras, su rostro se encontraba sereno esperando escuchar aquello que su abuelo venía diciéndole desde hacia un par de días

- ... **_Debo comunicarte algo que cambiará tu vida Aoshi , algo muy importante para mi , también lo será para ti sin duda alguna ... _** - esas habían sido las palabras de Okina Shinomori días atrás cuando por primera vez había tocado un tema del cual su nieto no conocía.

**Paris, Francia, 25 de Enero del 2005 **

El sol se ocultaba tras nubes esponjosas como bolas de algodón, grisáceas eran las sabanas que amoldaban su extensa figura al cielo. No había mejor vista que la apreciada desde la Torre Eiffel, la silueta de una linda mujer se reflejaba en los cristales de las ventanas del restauran del lugar, observaba con detenimiento el cambio de los colores que jugaban en las nubes, era un panorama hermoso, había recorrido Europa durante 10 años desde su llegada a Inglaterra, solo se había dedicado a estudiar y a conocer las hermosas ciudades de Europa, París, Roma, Berlin, Madrid y como olvidar Londres, que por más de una década había sido su hogar, el momento de regresar a su verdadero hogar con su familia había llegado, ¿Qué le esperaba en su querido Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio, aquel lugar que la había visto nacer y crecer cuando niña...

- **_mmm... ¿ Que podrá ser aquello que mi padre me tiene que decir, debe ser algo delicado, ya que no me quiso decir por teléfono, me dijo que debía ser en persona_** – pensó la linda chica que observaba el cielo.

- **Buenas noches Missi** – se escucho una voz masculina detrás de la jovencita.

- **¿ Buenas noches ? ...** – dijo dudando la joven girando sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la persona que le saludaba.

- ¿ **Cómo esta mi preciosa princesa ?** – preguntó el hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella, una vez que sus miradas se encontraron al estar frente a frente.

- **Papi que sorpresa¡! me encuentro de maravilla, gracias** – dijo la joven dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre, rodeo su cuello con sus finos brazos y le beso su mejilla .

- **Te extrañe tanto mi niña linda, pero por Dios ¡, si eres una mujer ¿ dónde quedo mi pequeña niña ?** - dijo el hombre abrazando a su hija.

**- Papi me apenas** – dijo Misao sonrojándose.

- **Pero si es verdad Misao, eres una mujer preciosa, lo heredaste de ambas familias** – dijo el hombre sonriendo.

**- Los extrañe mucho, casi fueron 7 meses sin vernos... casi muero** – dijo Misao poniendo una carita triste.

- **Pues ya no habrá nada que nos separe, nos veremos todos los días, mi pequeña Misao papá esta aquí** – dijo el papá de la joven para dar ánimos a su hija.

- **¿ Y dónde esta mamá ?** – preguntó Misao soltándose del abrazo de su padre.

- **Ella se encuentra con la abuela, pero me dijo que te diera muchos besos y abrazos de su parte** – dijo el apuesto hombre.

- ** ¿Acaso la abuela sigue enferma?** – preguntó Misao mirando a su padre.

- **Oh no, la abuela goza de buena salud, de hecho quería venir a verte, pero el doctor le ha recomendado estar en reposo y tu madre se quedo a su lado para cerciorarse de que cumpliría con lo dicho por el médico** – dijo el hombre tomando del brazo a Misao.

- **Ya veo, empezaba a sospechar que la señora Okon Makimashi se había enfadado con el señor Seijuro Makimashi** – dijo Misao sonriendo aceptando el gesto de su padre le tomo del brazo.

- **Ni lo digas en broma, no soporto estar molesto con tu madre, la adoró** – dijo Seijuro separando una silla de una de las mesas del centro del restaurante cerca de donde se encontraban los músicos.

- **Lo se papá , algún día me casaré ¿ y sabes , deseo que mi matrimonio sea igual que el suyo, tan lleno de amor, confianza y comunicación **– dijo Misao tomando asiento en la silla que su padre había separado de la mesa para ella.

- **Así será hija, por cierto... no has pensado en casarte aún ¿ o si ?** – preguntó Seijuro mirando directamente a los ojos a Misao.

- **No papi , aún no... pero no te voy a negar que el casarme esta dentro de mis planes, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con un apuesto chico y formar una familia **– dijo la joven bajando la mirada al sonrojarse por las palabras que expresaba a su padre por su deseo de contraer matrimonio.

- **Entiendo... y dime Misao, ¿ has pensado en alguien para ser tu marido ?** – dijo Seijuro tomando asiento, no quitaba la vista de Misao, incluso al verla bajar su rostro y clavar su mirada a la tela del vestido verde turquesa que cubría sus piernas el siguió con el tema.

- **Papá...** – dijo Misao en un susurro, sorprendida al escuchar la pregunta de su padre.

- **Responde Misao, te hice una pregunta** – dijo con voz firme Seijuro.

- **Aún no... pero...** – dijo Misao levantando su rostro tímidamente, sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente ruborizadas.

- **Pero... ¿ qué significa ese silencio hija ?** – dijo Seijuro sin quitar la mirada del lugar donde estaba Misao.

- **No es nada papá** – dijo Misao sonriendo, disimulando su sorpresa a causa de las preguntas de su padre, después de todo ella había iniciado el tema, era normal que como única hija, su papá debía sentirse celoso por sentir que alguien podría alejarle de su lado después de años de mantenerse lejos de su familia.

- **mmm... Misao, mi niña, sabes que no hay secretos entre nosotros, puedes decirme lo que sea, ya que lo que tengo que decirte esta relacionado con tu futuro marido, pero antes quiero saber que opinas, no quiero cometer un error que dañe tu vida; cariño antes que nada están tus sentimientos** – dijo en tono serio Seijuro tomando entre sus manos la mano de su pequeña Misao.

- **¿ Mi futuro marido , no entiendo papá** – dijo Misao abriendo sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa de las palabras dichas por su padre.

- **Antes de proseguir con el asunto que debemos tratar; te haré unas preguntas y quiero que me las respondas con la mayor sinceridad posible, por favor hija** **debes ser honesta **– dijo Seijuro mirando a los ojos a Misao.

-** Hai **– dijo Misao asintiendo.

- **¿ Estas enamorada Misao?** - preguntó Seijuro interesado en escuchar una respuesta negativa de los labios de su hija

- **No ... que yo sepa** – dijo Misao a su padre sin vacilar, mostraba la seguridad en sus palabras, sin embargo una sensación extraña se apoderaba de su estómago.

- **_Por Dios ... ¿ qué es esto que siento? ... Papá me preguntó que si estaba enamorada, no si me sentía atraída por alguien... y ... bueno eso fue hace muchos años, yo era una niña... ¿aún vivirá en Japón? ... mmm ... tal vez ya hasta contrajo matrimonio... recuerdo que era mayor que yo por algunos años , debe tener una bella esposa, una familia ... y yo seguiré siendo una niña para él ... aún así me gustaría volver a verlo, no puedo olvidar sus ojos Azul hielo, los contemplaba cuando jugábamos, él estaba a mi lado protegiéndome de la lluvia... nunca podré olvidarlo ... ¿ y si eso es amor ? ... cielos que daría por verlo ahora que estoy de regrese a Tokio..._** – pensaba Misao, desconectada de la realidad, sus pensamientos vagaron recordando unos enigmáticos ojos azul hielo.

- **Misao... hija... ¿ estás aquí ?** – llamó su atención su padre disipando sus pensamientos.

- **Si papá , dime** – dijo Misao mirando con curiosidad a su padre.

- **Bien..., dime otra cosa más, ¿Te gustaría casarte pronto, ¿qué te parecería en 5 meses ?** – preguntó Seijuro esperando la respuesta de su hija los minutos eran eternos.

- **¿ Casarme , ¿ en 5 meses ? ... papá a que viene tanta pregunta... me estas asustando ... ¿ Acaso me has comprometido en matrimonio sin mi consentimiento? **– preguntó Misao, tembló al escucharse a si misma decir en una pregunta las palabras matrimonio y consentimiento, por lo que su padre le había estado diciendo, todo indicaba que le estaba comunicando que se casaría en 5 meses con un hombre que no conocía y como en las novelas románticas con el tiempo se enamoraría de él... pero y su sueño de encontrarse con aquel niño ... que ahora debía ser todo hombre.

- **_No puede ser, que debo hacer ... tengo miedo ... regreso a casa ... y lo primero que me entero es que volveré a estar lejos de mi familia con un desconocido ... _**– pensó Misao movió su cabeza de un lado a otro espantando sus pensamientos, debía escuchar lo que su padre tenía que decirle, él había dicho que sus sentimientos estaban primero, estaba segura que no haría nada que ella no quisiera.

- **_Y si le digo a papá sobre mis sentimientos de la infancia por aquel niño, el nieto del amigo del abuelo_** – pensó nuevamente Misao, la preocupación se apodero de su ser.

- **Tranquila Misao, vamos por partes, soy malo dando noticias, lo mejor hubiera sido que Okon te lo explicará** – dijo Seijuro tratando de dar seguridad y tranquilidad a su hija.

- **Te escucho papá, confío en ti ciegamente** – dijo Misao , ahora era ella quien daba seguridad a su padre.

- **Mira Misao debes saber que la empresa "ONIS", nos pertenece en un 50 a la familia Makimashi y el otro 50 le pertenece a los Shinomori, bueno a raíz de esto he pensado que ambos porcentajes deben unirse por el bien de ambas familias, así nos evitaremos problemas en un futuro en caso de que ...** – dijo Seijuro guardando silencio antes de dar termino a lo que le decía a su hija.

- **Entiendo, los Shinomori han decidido vender su parte de las accione, y piensas que lo mejor es que contraiga matrimonio con el comprador para así no perder la empresa y que siga siendo heredar para nuestra familia** – dijo Misao segura de sus palabras.

- **Pues... ¿ tanto así como vender , ninguna de las partes quiere vender** – dijo Seijuro tomando un trago del whisky que tenía frente a él.

- **¿ Entonces ? ... no entiendo que tiene que ver que yo me case en 5 meses con el 100 de la empresa para ambas familias** – dijo Misao con un tono curioso en su voz.

- **Hija tienes 19 años próximamente cumplirás los 20 años ... si comparamos tu vida con la de tu madre pues ya estas lista para ser comprometida en matrimonio, tomando en cuenta que tu madre tenía 18 años cuando acepto casarse conmigo y yo tenía 20 años, éramos muy jóvenes, sin embargo hemos logrado muchas cosas juntos, entre esas cosas criarte como toda una dama y conservar nuestras acciones a la altura de las acciones Shinomori, estamos al mismo nivel , somos la empresa más sólida del país y no podemos perderla, arriesgando que te cases con un hombre que no aprecie y valore nuestro patrimonio, una empresa fundada hace más de 70 años por mi abuelo y el padre del Señor Okina Shinomori, así que después de mucho pensarlo tome una decisión que para mi fue la mejor y créeme tu madre no se quejo, dijo que no había mejor partido para ti en todo Japón que este joven...** – dijo Seijuro dando otro trago que dio por terminada la bebida.

- **Bien, si mamá y tú creen que es lo mejor para mi, debe serlo, nunca se han equivocado en las decisiones que han tomado por mi, siempre han sido para mi bien y dudo que esta vez haya excepción , si quieres que me case en 5 meses , lo haré** – dijo Misao segura de cada palabra mencionada, obsequio una sonrisa a su padre y tomó con ambas manos la taza frente a ella para tomar té.

- **Tampoco es para que lo tomes como orden, deja que termine, debes saber quien es el candidato** – dijo Seijuro observando las reacciones de Misao.

- **Te escucho con atención papá, dime ¿ quién es el príncipe azul ?** – dijo Misao soltando una risita traviesa.

- **¿ Recuerdas a Aoshi Shinomori, el nieto de Okina Shinomori ? **– preguntó con interés Seijuro a Misao.

- **HAI ¡!** – dijo Misao con sorpresa en su voz asintiendo.

-**_ Como no recordar a Aoshi Shinomori, si es el niño de los ojos Azul Hielo, por Dios, ¿ acaso papá intenta decirme que el será mi prometido ? _**– pensó Misao, un brillo se apodero de la cálida mirada de la joven al preguntarse en silencio si había la posibilidad de que se convirtiera en la mujer del Joven Shinomori.

- **Por lo que escucho, te ha tomado por sorpresa la mención del nombre del joven Shinomori** – dijo Seijuro

- **Solo un poco papá, pero... ¿ qué tiene que ver el joven Aoshi en todo esto ?** – preguntó con mucho interés Misao, que no pudo disimular, su padre sonrió al darse cuenta que su hija estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, la conocía muy bien para ser engañado por una pregunta de despiste como las llamaba su querida Okon, definitivamente aquella habilidad la había aprendido de su madre, cualquier otra persona se hubiera creído que no había entendido aún, pero él no.

- **Eres muy lista Misao, sin embargo mi pequeña niña a papá no le puedes engañar, así que sin perder el tiempo te diré lo que cambiará tu vida en unos cuantos meses** – Dijo Seijuro mirando a su hija no pensaba perderse ninguno de sus gestos, algo le decía que su hija tenía un interés más allá que simple amistad con el joven Shinomori.

- **Hai, soy toda oídos** – dijo Misao una sonrisa picara se apodero de sus labios, su corazón empezaba a latir con más rapidez, los nervios la invadían.

- **Le he dicho al señor Okina Shinomori, que debemos comprometer a los herederos de nuestras familias en matrimonio para que el 100 de la empresa sea dirigido por Aoshi Shinomori, y te pertenezca de la misma manera, así sus hijos seguirán preservando el apellido Shinomori, para beneficio de Okina y yo estaré seguro que tu patrimonio estará en progreso , estarás en las mejores manos, Aoshi se encargará de cuidar y satisfacer la necesidades de mi pequeña y mis nietos, así que si no tienes inconveniente seguiremos en marcha con el compromiso; el día de tu regreso se ha organizado una fiesta en la cual se hará público su compromiso, hemos calculado que lo mejor es que se casen en 5 meses , ¿qué opinas? ** - dijo Seijuro tomando la delicada mano de su hija entre las suyas y la besó al hacerle la pregunta.

- **Yo ... pues ... si ya lo han decidido obedeceré** – dijo Misao con el corazón en la garganta del impacto, sus sospechas eran ciertas, sería la Señora Shinomori, pero había algo que le rondaba por sus pensamientos, sin vacilar lo pregunto a su padre.

- **Misao, esto no es una orden, tampoco eres una esclava, eres mi hija y si no te parece estas en tu derecho de decir que no , antes que nada esta lo que tú sientes hija, no quiero que te veas obligada a nada, es tu felicidad** – dijo Seijuro mirando fijamente a los ojos a su hija.

- **¿ Quiero saber algo?** – preguntó Misao

- **Dime **– dijo Seijuro.

- **¿ Qué opina el joven Shinomori sobre la decisión tomada por ustedes ?** – preguntó con seguridad Misao, no debía flaquear.

- **Siendo sincero, no lo se, Okina Shinomori esta de acuerdo , igual que yo piensa que eres la mujer indicada para su nieto y para preservar la descendencia Shinomori, me aseguro que hablaría con Aoshi y que no habría problema, que todo dependía de tu decisión, si aceptabas o no** – dijo Seijuro.

- **Esta bien, aceptó comprometerme en matrimonio con el Joven Shinomori** – dijo Misao disimulando una sonrisa, su corazón no cabía de felicidad, su padre lo sabía y sonrió para darle ánimos.

- **Perfecto, muchas felicidades , ya quiero ver la cara de tu madre cuando le demos la noticia...** – dijo Seijuro.

- **Solo una cosa más papá** - dijo Misao interrumpiendo a su padre.

- **¿Hai?** – dijo Seijuro

- **Antes de que se anuncie el compromiso, quiero hablar con el joven Aoshi a solas, ¿si?** – dijo Misao mirando a su padre a los ojos con seguridad.

- **Claro hija, tus deseos son ordenes, lo sabes **– dijo Seijuro poniéndose de pie, se acerco al asiento de Misao y besó su frente.

Aoshi seguía sumido en sus recuerdos, nuevamente el joven que estaba de pie frente a la ventana pasaba en su mente lentamente cada frase y palabra dicha por su abuelo algunas horas antes de encontrarse conversando y compartiendo a su mejor amigo de infancia, Enishi Yukishiro la sorpresa que el patriarca de los Shinomori le había dado en su Oficina, ahora comprendía con amplitud la razón por la que el Señor Seijuro se encontraba fuera del país, tenía que haber ido por su hija a Londres para traerla de regreso , para hacer publico su compromiso, en presencia de ambos, tanto Aoshi como la señorita Misao debían hacer Oficial su compromiso, no todos los días se comprometían en matrimonio dos figuras como ellos, herederos de la empresa más importante de todo Japón.

- **Aoshi, debes saber que todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde el momento en que tus padres nos comunicaron a tu abuela y a mí que vendrías al mundo, fui el hombre más feliz de la Tierra cuando supe que serías varón, Dios nos sonreía, eso significaba que la familia Shinomori tendría otra generación más para preservar el apellido, quise mucho a tu padre hasta el día de su muerte y le prometí que cuidaría de ti si algo llegaba a pasarle y lo he cumplido, me siento orgullos de ver en lo que te has convertido hijo...** – El anciano fue interrumpido por su nieto, Aoshi no entendía aún el significado de las palabras de su abuelo, era un discurso largo, le llevaría toda la mañana el asunto de suma importancia, sentía curiosidad por saber de que se trataba.

- **Abuelo sabes que estoy profundamente agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mi, eso no lo dudes **– dijo el joven respetuosamente al anciano.

- **No he terminado Aoshi, por favor guarda silencio, escucha con atención, después de lo que te diré el día de hoy talvez pierda ese respeto con el que me dices las palabras, las cuales te agradezco muchacho, después de la muerte de tu abuela, lo único que tengo en este mundo cercano a mí, eres tú **– dijo Okina haciendo una pausa, miró al joven que se encontraba sentado frente a él, este también le observaba sin perder detalle del movimiento de sus labios.

- **_... ¿ Por que mi abuelo me dice todo esto ? ..._** – pregunta formulada en la mente de Aoshi, pensamiento que no paso desapercibido por su abuelo, era sabio, su experiencia le decía que el muchacho aunque no lo expresará se sentía inquieto al escuchar sus palabras.

- **Te preguntarás por que te digo toda esta palabrería, que para ti ahora no tiene sentido, descuida Aoshi la tendrá, muestra la paciencia que te caracteriza, no pienses en lo peor, aún no voy a morir, a mis escasos 65 años me falta por conocer el mundo** – el anciano suspiro, se puso de pie y se paro a un lado del sillón donde momentos antes se encontraba sentado, miro el paisaje que le mostraba el ventanal desde su oficina , la ciudad de Tokio era extensa.

- **Disculpa la interrupción Abuelo, pero sigo sin entender**- un dejó de preocupación se vio mezclado en el frió de las palabras del joven.

- **No te asustes Aoshi, es simple, eres un Shinomori, para ser exacto el heredero universal de todo lo que pertenece a la familia, eres un chico inteligente, paciente, reservado, hábil en los negocios y por supuesto muy apuesto, todo esto heredado por los ancestros de la familia, debemos dejar la modestia para quienes realmente la necesitan, no pongas esa cara hijo** – Dijo Okina aún mirando hacia la ventana, conocía también a su nieto que podía imaginar que después de escuchar describir las cualidades enlistadas por él, Aoshi por fin cambiaría su expresión y así fue , Aoshi había hecho una mueca en sus labios, su abuelo no tenía remedio cuando de vanidad y mujeres se trataba.

- **Hai** – se escucho decir a Aoshi, seguía las palabras de su abuelo al pie de la letra, buscaba algo relevante en sus palabras, algo que pudiera decirle realmente cual era la esencia de la charla.

- ** Acabas de cumplir hace dos semanas 24 años, tienes estudios en licenciatura de Economía, Comercio y relaciones exteriores, un postgrado en economía, un currículum envidiable para un joven de tu edad, pero bien escucha bien muchacho lo que te voy a decir, que no lo repetiré dos veces, debes saber de sobra que las acciones de la empresa ONIS no son completamente nuestras, un 50 pertenece a los Shinomori y el otro 50 es de los Makimashi, quiero que sepas que esta decisión no fue fácil para ninguna de las dos familias, Seijuro lo pensó tanto como yo, después de todo la idea fue de él, yo solo acepte, me pareció que después de miles de argumentos dados por él , eso es lo mejor...**- dijo Okina guardando dos minutos de silencio, fue eterno ese poco tiempo para Aoshi fue como si fueran dos horas.

- **Abuelo, acaso han decidido vender las acciones, no lo hagan yo puedo hacerme cargo **– dijo el joven con voz preocupada, sin embargo evitaba que la expresión de su rostro tuviera un cambio, seguía su gélida mirada en su ojos azul Hielo.

-** Por supuesto que no Aoshi, que tonterías dices muchacho, lo que trato de decirte es que Seujiro me ha hecho una propuesta , y yo he decidido aceptarla, más bien ya he aceptado, solo falta comunicarte para que lo sepas, no quiero ver tú expresión serena cambiar a una sorpresa o enojo cuando se anuncie a todas las personas, antes de que tú sepas, no es digno de nuestra familia así que te lo diré sin rodeos, Aoshi Shinomori, como representante de la familia Shinomori, te corresponde hacerte cargo del 50 de las acciones, sin embargo la cabeza de los Makimashi, Seijuro Makimashi me ha dicho que lo mejor es que unamos ambos porcentajes formando un 100, y que tu dirijas la compañía como representante de ambas familias, claro que nosotros dos te seguiremos apoyando mientras te acostumbras al sistema, recuerda que Japón es una potencia a Nivel mundial que opera diferente a los países Europeos y Anglosajones de América** – dijo Okina con firmeza dando vuelta para mirar a los ojos a su nieto.

- **Es un honor abuelo, no los defraudaré daré lo mejor de mi** – dijo fríamente Aoshi poniéndose de pie su interior se sentía satisfecho él sería el próximo presidente de la compañía de su familia.

- **No he terminado Aoshi, ahora viene el por que serás el presidente y representante de ambas familias, vuelve a tomar a siento hijo** – dijo Okina, respiro y le hablo con seriedad.

- **Hai**- dijo Aoshi tomando asiento nuevamente, ¿ Aún había más?... que más podría haber aparte de lo ya dicho, no encontraba algo más importante que eso, su abuelo le había dicho que le comunicaría las cosas sin rodeos, y las cosas no eran así, llevaba más de dos horas dentro de la oficina de su abuelo.

- **La familia Makimashi y yo como representante de los Shinomori, hemos decidido que lo mejor es que ambas familias unan lazos más allá que amistad, Te encuentras comprometido en matrimonio con la Señorita Makimashi, llegará dentro de dos semanas , se llevará acabo una fiesta en honor a su regreso, en ese momento haremos publicó su compromiso** – Dijo Okina sin respirar, esperando la respuesta de su nieto, sin duda alguna ya no era un niño no sería fácil hacer que obedeciera.

Así había ocurrido, de una manera rápida e inesperada, una noticia llena de rodeos, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos había sido dicha, le costó trabajo asimilar cada palabra que su abuelo le había dicho.

- ... **_Te encuentras comprometido en matrimonio _**... – fueron las palabras que se presentaron en la mente de Aoshi una vez que terminó de recordar como había recibido la importante noticia, preferiría seguir siendo un Shinomori trabajando en construir su propia empresa o realmente la idea de ser el presidente y accionista universal de la empresa de la familia era lo que el necesitaba, ¿ que sería mejor, como diría su amigo Enishi, era hora de ver las ventajas y desventajas.

**- _Si trabajo por mi cuenta, tendré que vivir solo, ofenderé el nombre de la familia Makimashi, la empresa puede irse a la quiebra por el escándalo por la división de la familia Shinomori ... mmm... pero ..._** – se dijo en silencio Aoshi, se encontraba meditando en tomar la mejor decisión.

**- _Si decido tomar la presidencia, viviré unido a una persona que no recuerdo ... mi esposa..., habrá una comunión más estrecha entre ambas familias, aprenderé de la experiencia de mi abuelo y del señor Makimashi_ – **Aoshi seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, no era una decisión fácil , pero debía aceptar que era una buena alternativa para sus planes de vida.

- **Lo mejor será esperar la llegada de la señorita Makimashi, de ella dependerá mi respuesta, la joven decidirá nuestro futuro...** - Aoshi pensó en voz alta, intentaba inútilmente recordar el rostro de Misao, como sería ahora después de casi 10 años de ausencia ...

Hola a todos, seré breve... me alegra estar de regreso, espero que a ustedes también, espero que lean mis historias y dejen sus reviews, esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi Ne-Chan Catty... Feliz Cumpleaños Linda , también esta dedicada a todos mis lectores , en especial a Yuli Chan y a Marion Chan, amigas espero les guste.

Pd. Si quieren saber un poco más sobre la historia o mis demás historias, pasen a mi perfil, allí daré mayor explicación.

Les quiere Alis Chan.


	2. Capìtulo 2: La verdad de un compromiso

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai   
Nupcial: Oportunidad para amar Capítulo 2 : La verdad de un compromiso 

**... Mansión de los Shinomori ...**

**Tokio, Japón, 15 de Febrero del 2005**

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para pensar y tomar una decisión, nunca imaginó que sería difícil asumir responsabilidades, el trabajo era lo de menos, sin embargo...

- **_... ¿ Cuantos días han pasado desde que mi abuelo me comunicará del compromiso que ha arreglado con la señorita Makimashi para ser mi esposa? 15...17...20, ya no importa ponerse a pensar en eso, lo que esta frente a mi es la realidad en unas cuantos minutos... estaremos frente a frente..._** – pensaba el joven de cabellos azabache frente a un espejo acomodándose el moño que le daba un toque de elegancia a su atuendo, un smoking que resaltaba su porte de caballero.

**Toc.. Toc... Toc** – se escucho detrás de la puerta.

- **Adelante** - respondió el joven que se acomodaba el fagin rojo y se ponía el saco, necesitaba estar listo; su prometida llegaría en unos minutos, la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraba en el salón principal de la mansión Shinomori.

- **¿ Que tal Aoshi, ¡ Vaya ! vestido de esa manera, la señorita Misao no podrá negarse a ser tu esposa, jajaja **– dijo un joven que había entrado cuando escuchó que le daban permiso para entrar a la habitación.

- **Cállate Enishi, lo último que quiero en este momento es que esa señorita salga con sentimentalismos** – dijo Aoshi mirando en el reflejo del espejo la figura del recién llegado, su amigo de la infancia.

- **Aún estas a tiempo para retractarte, te evitarías la pena de ver la cara de todas las personas que esperan llenas de curiosidad a conocer cual es ese asunto tan importante que las familias Makimashi y Shinomori anunciarán esta noche, pocos tienen la fortuna de tener por amigo al heredero de la familia Shinomori y saber de primera fuente y muy confiable que ambos jóvenes descendientes de las familias se han prometido en matrimonio... Muy romántico ¿ no crees amigo ? **- dijo Enishi sonriendo .

-** Sabes ... no te burlarías si fueras tú... él que estuviera en esta situación** – dijo Aoshi algo molesto por el comentario que Enishi expresaba .

- **Te equivocas amigo, después de la maravillas que he escuchado de la joven Makimashi estaría muy feliz y dispuesto a ocupar tu lugar** – dijo Enishi, mirando de reojo a Aoshi que ahora peinaba para atrás su cabello.

- **Por mi puedes quedarte con ella** – dijo Aoshi, haciendo que Enishi le mirará sorprendido, ahora con toda su atención fija.

- **Dime Aoshi, ¿ no sientes ni siquiera un poco de curiosidad por saber como es la joven ?** – preguntó curioso Enishi encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- **Seré franco, no tengo humor para esto, si pudiera me iría a tomar unos tragos** – dijo Aoshi con la seriedad y frialdad que le caracterizaba.

- **Ahora estoy más tranquilo** – dijo Enishi atrayendo la atención de su amigo.

- **¿ Por qué lo dices ?** – preguntó Aoshi.

- **Por que así estaré a fuera del despacho esperando a la linda joven, una vez que le rechaces alguien tiene que consolarla amigo y con suerte el compromiso que se anuncie, será el mío, que te parece que trabajemos juntos en la empresa, podríamos ser candidatos para la presidencia de " ONIS Corporación " **– dijo Enishi acercándose a la puerta para salir de habitación.

El joven de cabellos plateados desordenado, salió de la habitación dejando a solas al apuesto heredero de la familia Shinomori, se quedó meditando en las palabras que había escuchado, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- **_Enishi te equivocas, no romperé el compromiso ... tal vez tengas una oportunidad ... solo si ella así lo quiere..._** – pensó el joven.

... Mansión de los Makimashi... Tokio, Japón, 15 de Febrero del 2005 

Toda la mañana pensando en lo mismo, esa extraña sensación de nuevo en su pecho, ansiedad, nerviosismo, no permitiría dejarse llevar por sus emociones, en el tiempo que se encontraba en Tokio, exactamente 5 días, había escuchado tantas cosas sobre el joven Shinomori, algunas conocidas por ella, otras nuevas, pero eso no importaba pasará lo que pasará estaba decidida a seguir con lo acordado por su padre y el señor Okina.

-** _Surim dijo que el joven Aoshi era un hombre muy guapo, irresistible a los ojos de las mujeres que le conocían, un hombre misterioso, serio, frío, parece que más que ser humano, es un objeto vacío, por Kami, ¿ qué pensará él de nuestro compromiso?_** - pensó la joven mientras cepillaba su largo cabello azabache.

- **¿ Hija estas nerviosa ? **– preguntó una mujer que salía del baño con estuches de maquillaje en sus manos.

- **No mamá, estoy bien** – Misao mintió para no preocupar a su madre, se hizo una última pregunta en silencio antes de dejar a un lado el tema de su prometido - **_¿ Todavía tendrá esos hermosos ojos azul hielo , ¿ Aoshi te acordarás de mi cuando este frente a ti ? - _**

- **Me alegro hija, por que no hay por que estar nerviosa, estoy segura que esto es lo mejor que te puede pasar, el joven Aoshi es un caballero, como un príncipe de cuento de hadas** – dijo la mujer sonriendo a su hija.

La mujer ayudaba a su hija a ponerse un lindo vestido de seda negro, que resaltaba su frágil y exquisita figura, una dama, su madre puso un collar de piedras esmeraldas en el cuello de la joven, en su muñeca derecha una fina pulsera y unos aretes largos, los accesorios hacía juego con sus ojos verdes, su cabello había sido recogido en una coleta alta, había sido maquillada con sombras claras, sus mejillas llevaban algo de rubor y sus labios con un brillo carmesí.

- **Eso es, estas irrestible** – dijo la mujer al ver a Misao lista para partir a lo que determinaría su futuro.

La joven sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su madre, salieron de la habitación encontrándose al pie de las escaleras de la planta baja de la mansión un apuesto hombre de alta estatura, que extendía su mano para recibir a las dos mujeres que bajaban cuidadosamente por las escaleras, no querían estropear sus lindos vestidos.

- **Mis dos grandes amores** – mencionó el hombre recibiendo a las dos hermosas mujeres, se acercó a la dama de edad madura y beso sus labios tiernamente.

- **¿ Y que piensas de tu hija?** - dijo la mujer que abrazaba al hombre por la cintura y recibía el tierno beso en sus labios.

- **Divina, el joven Shinomori no puede quejarse le entregaré en sus manos a mi más grande tesoro** – dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa.

- **Papá, no digas ese tipo de cosas me avergüenzas** – dijo la joven bajando la mirada, escondiendo sus mejillas rosadas.

- **Es la verdad Misao, eres preciosa, pero ni modo tendré que acostumbrarme a saber que ahora quien tiene la obligación y responsabilidad de cuidarte es Aoshi** – dijo el hombre a su hija apartándose del abrazo posesivo de su esposa para acercarse a su hija y besar su frente.

- **Gracias papá, por amarme tanto, Gracias mamá por ser mi amiga y consejera** – dijo la joven dejando escapar de sus ojos lagrimas de felicidad, escasas dos o tres traviesas lagrimas que antes de resbalar por el angelical rostro de la joven fueron atrapadas por su padre con sus dedos.

- **Me vas hacer llorar Misao...** – hubo una pausa, Okon sentía un nudo apoderándose de su garganta, las palabras de su hija eran sinceras, la extrañaría mucho, era una sorpresa saber que su esposo había tenido la idea de comprometer a su pequeña en matrimonio con el nieto de su socio, rogaba al cielo que ese chico hiciera feliz a su pequeña niña, si era su niña, aunque era una mujer a los ojos de los demás para ella siempre sería su querida niña , su pequeña Missi...

... Mansión Shinomori...

- **Me mandaste a llamar abuelo** – dijo el recién llegado que cerraba la puerta detrás de él sin apartar la vista de los dos hombres que se encontraban frente a él .

- **Así es hijo, el señor Makimashi quiere decirte algo** – dijo el anciano mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven, aquellos fríos ojos azul hielo que podían sembrar el temor en cualquiera.

- **Buenas noches señor Makimashi** – respondió saludando el joven al acompañante de su abuelo , hizo una reverencia.

- **Buenas noches Aoshi, olvida las formalidades muchacho, pasaremos hacer de la familia, llámame Seijuro** - dijo el hombre dando confianza a Aoshi, en el ambiente se sentía una atmósfera pesada, llena de tensión.

- **Lo intentaré** – dijo fríamente Aoshi mirando ahora en dirección en donde estaba su futuro suegro...

- **Que carácter muchacho, ahora estoy más que convencido que mi Misao es la mujer indicada para dar calidez a tu corazón** – dijo Seijuro sin perder de vista el rostro del joven deseaba ver la reacción del joven al escuchar sus palabras.

- - nada, Aoshi guardo silencio, su rostro siguió inexpresivo, parecía no tener emociones, Seijuro lo miró con seguridad y se acercó a él.

- **Eso es muchacho, ¿ quisiera saber si mi hija estará en buenas manos?** – se preguntó para sí mismo el señor Makimashi, aunque esperaba una respuesta de los labios de su futuro yerno... era extraño empezaba a dudar haber tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de dicho compromiso, su hija era un ángel, lleno de paz, alegría, expresiva pero... Aoshi ... todo lo contrario, era la frialdad en persona, cortante, serio, nada expresivo, en ese momento se preguntó, si los autores tenían razón... ¿ Los polos opuestos se atraen? ... ¿ sería un buen esposo para su Misao? o una de dos, o su pequeña se transformaba en un cubo de hielo por la compañía del joven Shinomori o el chico frente a él cambiaría a una actitud más positiva y expresiva gracias a la influencia de su princesa ... una pregunta difícil de responder en este momento ...

¿ Serían el complemento perfecto ? .

-** No debe dudarlo** – respondió Aoshi sosteniendo la mirada a Seijuro.

- **Me alegro, ahora puedo sentirme más tranquilo** - dijo Seijuro esbozando una sonrisa.

-** ¿ Tiene algo más que decirme Señor Seijuro ?** – preguntó Aoshi

- **Hai** – dijo el hombre asintiendo.

- **Dígame ... le escuchó** – dijo Aoshi.

El anciano que miraba divertido la escena... una conversación tensionante... extraña sería la palabra apropiada ... Suegro y Yerno ponían las cartas sobre la mesa ... antes de que Seijuro pudiera decir algo más a Aoshi, fueron interrumpidos por el abuelo del muchacho.

- **Tranquilo Hijo, es algo sencillo, tu prometida quiere hablar contigo antes de anunciar el compromiso** – dijo Okina acercándose a la puerta que daba hacia una pequeña habitación llena de libros, Okina abrió la puerta permitiendo la entrada a una hermosa joven que tenía esmeraldas brillantes en sus ojos.

- **Pasa... Misao te presentó a mi nieto y tu prometido Aoshi Shinomori, míralo bien, no hay mejor mozo en todo Japón que un heredero de la familia Shinomori **– dijo Okina mirando de reojo a la señorita.

- **Buenas noches Aoshi Sama , mucho gusto** – dijo Misao con algo de rubor natural en sus mejillas a causa del comentario hecho por la cabeza de los Shinomori.

- **Buenas noches Señorita Misao, el gusto es mío** – dijo Aoshi buscando la mirada de la joven, cruzándose con está contemplo por unos segundos los ojos de la joven.

- **Sólo llámeme Misao , por favor** – dijo Misao esquivando la mirada de Aoshi.

- **Hai** – dijo Aoshi asintiendo – **Puedes llamarme Aoshi , no habrá problema** - terminó diciendo el joven acercándose a la ventana que abría la vista a un hermoso jardín de rosas de diversos colores que rodeaban una fuente de la cual brotaba agua cristalina, todo un espectáculo.

- **Nosotros nos retiramos, para que platiquen a solas, supongo que quieren conocerse antes de anunciar su compromiso** – dijo Okina mirando a Seijuro, dándole una señal de salida para dar privacidad a los jóvenes, sabía que las cosas no serían tan amenas, ni fáciles y mucho menos color de rosa en un inicio, esos chicos eran como el calor y el frío ... la noche y el día ... oscuridad y luz ... el agua y el aceite ... pero algo le decía que eran como el sol y la luna que a pesar que no estaban juntos, en algún momento debían encontrarse tan cerca como un eclipse apoyándose el uno al otro.

Seijuro se dirigió a la puerta, giró la perilla para salir de la habitación, antes de salir mencionó unas palabras que hizo que en los cuerpos de los jóvenes recorriera una corriente eléctrica.

- **Hacen una bonita pareja ... sin duda alguna tendré lindos nietos** -

- **No tengo la menor duda de ello muchacho** – dijo Okina apoyando las palabras de Seijuro, dando palmadas a la espalda del padre de la jovencita.

Los hombres salieron del despacho, cerrando la puerta dejaron un silencio en el lugar, la atmósfera se armonizó , la tensión se había disminuido poco a poco... El joven Shinomori seguía de pie frente la ventana mirando fijamente el brotar de las gotas de la fuente, observando la caída libre del agua que salpicaba los pétalos de las rosas. Misao observó al joven en silencio, era tan guapo, mejor de cómo lo había imaginado, su pequeño caballerito se había convertido en un apuesto príncipe, tal como su madre se lo había descrito en los cuentos de hadas que le contaba cuando era niña ... la joven ensoño dando una hojeada a la historia en el pasado ... quiso recordar algo ... fue inútil su mente hizo contacto con la realidad al escuchar el respirar acompasado del joven ... tal y como lo había temido Aoshi Shinomori no la recordaba... era una pena que se apoderaba de su corazón, todo sería diferente ... se desvanecía su fantasía en lugar de correr abrazarlo se dispuso acercase quedando a un lado suyo y con decisión rompió el silencio, no quiso mirarlo debía ser su espejo, fría, sería y cortante, así como le había platicado Surim, en una de sus pocas conversaciones durante la semana...

- **¿ Esta de acuerdo con el compromiso? ** - preguntó Misao en tono frío y sin expresión en su rostro miraba hacia el jardín el reflejo de la luz en los pétalos de rosas la mantenía tranquila.

- **¿ Usted lo está?** – respondió Aoshi con otra pregunta sin apartar su vista del punto en el cual la tenía fija.

- **mmmm... me responde con otra pregunta, no es justo... yo pregunte primero** – dijo Misao mirándole , veía anonadada su perfil, bien delineado, era un joven enloquecedoramente atractivo, se sonrojo al pensar que en unos cuantos meses ese chico sería su marido.

- **No lo sé **– respondió Aoshi sin mover ni un sólo músculo de su cuerpo.

- **¿ Eso que significa ? ... no me responderá ...** – preguntó Misao mirándole insistente, deseaba que él le dirigiera una mirada... fría o cálida ... que importaba ... solo una mirada de esos hechizantes ojos azul hielo que le encantaban.

- **Ya le respondí** – dijo Aoshi.

- **Esperaba una respuesta negativa o afirmativa , no una evasiva** – dijo Misao

- **Respóndame usted y obtendrá la repuesta a su pregunta** – dijo Aoshi.

- **haga la pregunta ** - dijo Misao con decisión, muy segura de sí misma.

-** Señorita Makimashi, ¿ esta usted de acuerdo con el compromiso?** – preguntó Aoshi fríamente, escondiendo en sus palabras interés.

- **Sí, lo estoy** – dijo Misao sin titubear, dejando de mirarle volteo su cuerpo, recargándolo en la ventana con sus manos tras su espalda a la altura de sus caderas, cerró sus ojos, ahora esperaba temerosa la reacción de su acompañante.

- **Reciba una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta** – dijo Aoshi mirándola abrir sus ojos cuando escuchaba lo que él le decía.

Misao volteo su rostro encontrándose con la fría mirada del joven Shinomori, la duda recorrió su ser, era un hecho que su boda se llevaría acabo, pero... ¿a qué precio, Aoshi no la amaba, ni siquiera la recordaba, en cambio ella... lo amaba, el verlo nuevamente le había hecho reconocer a su corazón que el joven Shinomori seguía siendo el amor de su vida.

- **Entiendo, su respuesta dependía de la mía ... muy astuto joven Shinomori** – silencio – **así que su vida esta en mis manos** – quiso decir su felicidad, Misao le miraba retadoramente, no debía dejar que las lagrimas de inseguridad al conocer que su matrimonio sería un convenio por el bien de la empresa.

La pregunta formulada en su mente fue simple y rápida ¿ debía sacrificarse? ... bueno... ¿ sería eso un sacrificio? o sólo significaba su oportunidad de aprovechar la situación y buscar la felicidad a lado de su amado caballero del misterio.

- **Así es** – asintió Aoshi que aún le seguía mirando – le seré franco , no estoy enamorado de usted y no estoy seguro de llegar a quererla o amarla – terminó Aoshi que evadiendo la mirada dulce de la joven.

- **Le agradezco su sinceridad **– dijo Misao bajando la mirada, clavando su vista al suelo, retenía sus lagrimas, había imaginado muchos encuentros , pero... si era sincera consigo misma, no imaginó ser rechazada, su mente y sobre todo su corazón se negaban aceptarlo.

- **Después de saber esto... ¿todavía quiere seguir adelante con el compromiso?** – preguntó Aoshi sin mirarle.

- **mmm... creo al igual que usted ... no tengo idea de que esto funcione** – dijo Misao ya con los ojos cristalinos, su mirada seguía baja, su rostro pegado al vidrio de la ventana.

- **Entonces... comprendo no se preocupe ... Anunciaré que nuestro compromiso no se llevará acabo...** – dijo Aoshi mirándole de reojo, no imaginó que las cosas sucederían de esa manera, y después de todo tal vez Enishi tendría el camino libre para cortejar a la joven.

Aoshi dio media vuelta se dirigía a la salida, debía decirle a su abuelo y al señor Makimashi que su compromiso no se llevaría acabo, después de todo tendría que trabajar por su cuenta, después de todo había entendido muy bien la indirecta de que si se casaba con Misao, la presidencia sería suya, pero... si no era así debía renunciar a llegar fácilmente a está.

- **Se equivoca, ... correré el riesgo de dejar mi vida en sus manos... vivamos juntos la farsa ... ¿ le parece?** – dijo Misao levantando su vista volteando su cuerpo, quedando frente a frente ... cara a cara, Aoshi al escuchar las palabras de Misao paró su camino en seco y semi-volteo su cuerpo para girar su rostro. La mirada de la joven era segura, brillaba, sus hermosos ojos reflejaban la vivacidad de su alma.

Aoshi guardó silencio, se encontraba internamente sorprendido por la determinación de la linda joven que le miraba segura de sí misma, sus ojos se cruzaron una vez más, contemplando el brillo que estos tenían.

- **Como se puede dar cuenta estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante con el compromiso ... ahora la pregunta es la siguiente joven Aoshi, ¿ Quiere usted retractarse ?** – preguntó con cierto interés en el tono de sus palabras.

- ** No, seguiré adelante con esto ... **– respondió Aoshi.

- **Entonces será un placer descubrir que encierra el joven Shinomori en su interior **– dijo Misao acercándose a él, quedo justo a un lado de Aoshi, le obsequio una sonrisa, no podía negarse a sí misma la felicidad que sentía por saber que estarían juntos toda la vida.

- **Salgamos, el abuelo y sus padres esperan por nosotros, se encuentran ansiosos por anunciar nuestro compromiso** – dijo Aoshi abriendo la puerta, le ofreció el brazo a Misao , la joven aceptó el gesto caballeroso.

La pareja salió de la habitación caminando por el pasillo que les llevaría al salón principal, allí encontrarían a sus familiares, listos para anunciar la esperada y más importante noticia que se mantenía en suspenso desde que los invitados habían sido enterados de la fiesta, caminaron a paso lento... disfrutando del silencio... empezaban a escuchar la música instrumental que amenizaba el enigmático momento que se experimentaba esa noche... La vida de los dos jóvenes se uniría, sin saber que el destino les jugaría una dulce e inesperada sorpresa...

...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

Continuará...

Hola Chicas, muchas gracias por su apoyo, en serio que nunca pensé que esta serie nupcial tendría la aceptación que se le ha dado...

Bueno... aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, en realidad no quede muy satisfecha con lo que escribí, sentí que le faltó algo más, aunque creo que tampoco era para dar más frialdad a Aoshi y que Misao se sintiera cucaracha, después de todo las cosas empezarán a ponerse más interesantes desde mi punto de vista.

Otra cosa... he decido hacer más larga esta serie en lugar de 5 o 6 Capis, escribiré 10 , más o menos con el mismo extenso por cada capítulo de las historias, espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos...

No olviden dejar reviews, ya que si no los dejan no hay motivación y sin está me dedicó más a mis estudios y miren que ya inician exámenes, aparte que he descubierto que si le hecho ganas en un día o dos puedo sacar adelante un capítulo, ustedes deciden.

Pd. Los capis de las otras historias de la serie nupcial, donde los protagonistas son Sano / Meg y Kaoru / Kenshin, las tendré listas para el lunes, este fin de semana me pondré a trabajar en ellas.

Les Aprecia Alis Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai Nupcial: Oportunidad para amar

Capítulo 3: Cálido paseo en la punta de un iceberg

**Tokio, Japón 1ro. de Marzo del 2005 **

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que el Señor Okina Shinomori, anunciará el compromiso entre su nieto y la hija del Señor Seijuro Makimashi... No pasaron ni dos días para que la noticia fuera publicada en exclusiva por el Diario más conocido de alta sociedad en Japón... era el acontecimiento del año... dos miembros de las familias más prestigiadas del país unirían sus vidas y por si fuera poco eran los herederos universales de la empresa más productiva a nivel mundial... todo un suceso para recordar... muchas mujeres estarían decepcionadas y rotas en llanto al perder a uno de los jóvenes más codiciados del Japón y otra centena de galanes por la perdida de una bella señorita que regresaba de un largo viaje para ser entregada a un chico que no viera en más de 5 años...

00000000000000000

El tiempo era enloquecedor, las manecillas del reloj avanzaban con lentitud, las horas transcurrían poco a poco haciendo ver la suerte de la joven que se encontraba sentada en un sillón color perla a las afueras de una oficina, exactamente ubicado a la derecha de una puerta de madera, cedro tallado finamente por el elegante acabo que se dejaba observar a simple vista, miraba su reloj por quinta vez tres cuartos de hora en la espera...

- **Buenas tardes señorita Makimashi** – saludó una mujer de edad alrededor de 40 años, la secretaria de su padre desde que ella tuviera uso de conciencia.

- **Buenos tardes Omasu San¿cómo ha estado?** – respondió al saludo una sonriente Misao disimulando su desesperación por la larga espera...

-**Muy bien gracias, disculpe que no le atendiera antes ...** – dijo la mujer dejando una pila de carpetas en su escritorio.

- **No se preocupe... ¿ sabe donde se encuentra mi padre?** – preguntó curiosa Misao.

- **Si , el Señor Makimashi, el Sr. Shinomori y el joven Shinomori se encuentran en una junta discutiendo el lanzamiento de los nuevos productos**- respondió amablemente a la pregunta de la joven.

- **Ya entiendo** – dijo Misao.

- **¿le ofrezco algo de tomar señorita?** – preguntó Omasu

-**No, gracias... seguiré esperando acá a mi padre... ¿ si puedo esperarlo?** – dijo la joven mirando a la secretaria que al escuchar su respuesta tomaba asiento.

- **Claro señorita... si gusta puedo pasarla a la oficina de su padre** – dijo la mujer.

- **No es necesario aquí estoy bien** – respondió Misao con la ilusión de encontrarse con su prometido.

- **Como usted desee señorita, cualquier cosa que se ofrezca no dude en hacérmela saber** – dijo Omasu guardando unos papeles en otras carpetas.

La joven guardó silencio, tomo en sus manos una bolsa y sacó de está un delgado libro que sin más demora empezó a leer, sumergida en la lectura sin darse cuenta había leído ya más de 40 hojas y en su reloj de muñeca habían trascurrido 25 minutos más... la entretenida lectura de la joven fue interrumpida por la suave voz masculina de su padre.

-** Mi preciosa princesita ... que sorpresa** – dijo Seijuro observando a su hija sentada cómodamente en sillón fuera de su oficina.

- **Papá** –dijo Misao dejando el libro caer en el sillón, se puso de pie y corrió a los brazos de su padre como niña de 5 años que con alegría llenaba de besos la mejilla de su padre como si regresará de un largo viaje.

- **El cielo ha dejado escapar un tierno y bello ángel... bondadoso es Dios en dejarlos venir a la tierra** – se escuchó tras ellos la voz de un anciano.

Misao soltó de su efusivo abrazo a su padre saludando al señor que llegaba y les interrumpia con su picaro y amable comentario.

- **Buenas tardes Shinomori San** – dijo La señorita haciendo una reverencia como signo de saludo y respeto.

-** Nada de formalidades... seremos de la familia ... aparte ya olvidaste que cuando eras una pequeñita me llamabas Jiya** – dijo el anciano mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

- **Hai**- respondió Misao sonrojándose al percatarse de la presencia de un hombre más joven.

- **Buenas tardes Misao** – saludó el joven que se encontraba a un lado del anciano.

- **Buenas tardes Aoshi San** – respondió respetuosamente al saludo la joven.

- **Por Kami!... no sean tan expresivos... que su miel nos puede matar de diabetes** – dijo el anciano llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

Seijuro rió por lo bajo observando a los dos jóvenes que esquivaban sus miradas.

- **Muchacho me avergüenzas... eres un Shinomori se más cariñoso con tu futura esposa... Missi no muerde ... aparte no creo que Seijuro se moleste si le das un besito en la mejilla... ya que si es en los labios sería un milagro** – dijo el anciano dando un codazo a su nieto.

- **Por mi no hay problema Aoshi** – dijo Seijuro mirando de reojo a los dos jóvenes sin querer perder ninguna de sus reacciones.

- **Vamos Aoshi a una dama no se le hace esperar y mucho menos a tu prometida... tienes casi dos semanas de no verla y así la recibes** – dijo el anciano mirando desafiante a su nieto.

- **Hai** – asintió Aoshi acercándose a Misao le beso la mejilla.

Hubo silencio... Misao tembló al sentir el contacto de los labios de su prometido rozando sus suave y nívea mejilla que ahora poco a poco se coloreaba por un claro carmín.

- **Señor Makimashi... su esposa llamó temprano que le esperaba en el restaurante MonteCarlo para comer** – dijo la secretaria que en sus manos tenía la agenda de su Jefe.

- **Gracias Omasu, puedes retirarte** – dijo el señor Makimashi.

- **Hasta mañana señor ... que tengan linda tarde** – dijo la mujer despidiéndose de todos los presentes.

- **Hasta luego Omasu San** – dijo Misao obsequiando una sonrisa.

- **Hija, iré a comer con tu madre¿quieres venir?** – preguntó Seijuro dirigiendo su vista a su hija.

- **Yo ...** – decía Misao cuando fue interrumpida.

- **Ella comerá con mi nieto¿ no es así Aoshi?** – preguntó el anciano mirando al joven de fría expresión.

- **Hai** – respondió Aoshi mirando a Misao, era increíble el control que algunas veces su abuelo podía tener de su vida, ya no era un niño y tal parecía que su abuelo aún lo veía como uno.

- **Me parece una excelente idea, les ayudará a conocerse más y a fijar una fecha para la boda** – dijo Seijuro en complicidad con el hombre que respetaba como un padre.

- **Nos vamos **– dijo Aoshi ofreciendo su brazo a la joven.

- **Sí** – dijo Misao acercándose al joven y cruzando su frágil y delgado brazo por el de su prometido con una sonrisa se despidió de su padre y del anciano...

Los dos hombres observaron como su nieto y su hija se marchaban del brazo rumbo al ascensor... sería una tarde difícil para ambos... por un lado Misao envuelta en el conflicto de hacerle platica o callar y por otra Aoshi pensando en que su comida sería una entrevista de prensa donde conocería a su futura esposa y se limitaría a responderle lo esencial.

- ¿ **Adónde te gustaría ir? **– preguntó Aoshi sin mirarle caminando hacia el estacionamiento para subir a su coche.

- **Dónde tu prefieras estará bien** – respondió Misao guardando silencio.

**- Bien** – dijo Aoshi llegando hasta un coche de color negro mustang del año, quitando la alarma y seguros del coche abrió la puerta del copiloto esperando que Misao entrará, después cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lado opuesto para subir al coche y emprender hacia su destino.

El camino fue un silencio tranquilizante para ambos jóvenes... que de vez en cuando se sorprendían buscando sus miradas el uno del otro, Misao volteaba disimuladamente o de reojo buscando esos hechizantes ojos azul Hielo y Aoshi por el retrovisor esperaba en cualquier momento chocar con esas preciosas esmeraldas que su prometida tenía por ojos... sonrojos se apoderaban de las mejillas de la jovencita que se percataba de los intentos del joven por mirarle... una búsqueda de una conversación sin palabras llena de significados comunes... era como echar una moneda al aire escoger antes de verle caer... cara o sello... y al caer se quedaba quieta sobre su eje... sin respuesta alguna... ninguno de los dos sabía que iba pasar en esa tarde donde disfrutarían de su compañía... después de todo un objetivo era fijar la fecha de su boda y otra el conocerse... que más podían conocer el uno del otro si al parecer ninguno de los dos parecía estar interesado en saberlo...

Después de 20 minutos de conducir el joven Shinomori estacionó su coche frente a un sencillo pero elegante lugar donde a la vista de un lago podrían disfrutar de su comida ... su primera comida juntos y a solas... Aoshi bajo del coche, rodeando el auto llegó para abrir la puerta de Misao para que ella saliera del auto, tomó su mano delicadamente ayudándole a salir... un gesto caballeroso de su parte... ofreciéndole su brazo entraron juntos al lugar, un gerente se les acercó.

- **Señor Shinomori, es un gusto tenerle con nosotros...** – dijo el hombre mirando a la pareja frente a él.

- **Queremos una mesa para dos... con vista al lago... sin distracciones** – dijo Aoshi serio mirando al hombre que le recibiera de manera respetuosa y cordial.

- **Como usted desee joven, por aquí, onegai sígame** – dijo el hombre conduciendo el camino de la joven y linda pareja.

La pareja le siguió... Misao observaba encantada el lugar ... tenía mucho tiempo fuera de su hogar que había algunos lugares nuevos para ella.

- **¿Este lugar le parece bien?** – preguntó el gerente mirando a Aoshi.

- **¿ Te gusta el lugar?** – preguntó Aoshi sin mirar a Misao.

- **Hai, es precioso** – dijo Misao soltándose del brazo de su prometido para caminar a la orilla del lago y observar los árboles y animales que lo rodeaban.

- **Ya escuchó a la señorita** – respondió Aoshi caminando hacia donde estaba Misao.

- **En un momento les atienden joven** – dijo el gerente haciendo una reverencia para después retirarse.

- **Este lugar me agrada por su calma**- dijo Aoshi mirando el agua cristalina del lago.

- **Muy relajante, se respira un aire fresco, puro y es muy bonito** – dijo Misao volteando a mirar a Aoshi.

Aoshi en un gesto amable le invitó a pasar a la mesa para tomar asiento, gentilmente el joven Shinomori movía la silla de la señorita para permitirle sentarse, después camino hacia su lugar quedando sentado frente a ella.

Hubo un silencio fúnebre... un intercambio nervioso de miradas entre los dos jóvenes... Aoshi con su temple y semblante tranquilo le miraba buscando en su mente algún tema de conversación que pudiera ser interesante el momento... Misao luchaba por esquivar la mirada penetrante del joven que la hacia flaquear, nerviosa buscaba en sus pensamientos un tema que compartir con el joven... un dilema que sería correcto para iniciar una conversación con su prometido... hablar sobre su boda talvez sería apresurado y atrevido... hablar sobre ellos... que desilusión no había un ellos... en separado que interes pudieran mostrar ambos el uno por el otro... seguían debatiéndose en silencio sobre el tema de conversación cuando en el mismo instante ambos jóvenes hablaron...

**- Misao** – Dijo Aoshi sin apartar su vista de la mirada de la jovencita

– **Aoshi** – dijo Misao observando el atractivo rostro de su prometido.

Misao sonrió al darse cuenta que ambos habían coincidido para iniciar la conversación... Aoshi le miró curioso sin cambiar sus facciones gélidas de su rostro.

- **Dime** – dijo Aoshi captando por completo la atención de Misao borrando su espontánea sonrisa.

- **No es nada... sólo que no sé que decir**- dijo Misao bajando su rostro y clavando su vista en la servilleta de color verde que había sobre su plato de porcelana frente a ella – **que difícil es esto** – dijo por lo bajo la joven moviendo sus manos de modo nervioso.

- **Sólo habla de algo que te guste** – dijo Aoshi sin quitar su vista de su prometida.

Misao levanto con seguridad su rostro y le obsequio una sonrisa al joven agradeciéndole el empujoncito que le daba.

- **Me gusta la música, estuve en el extranjero por más 7 años y en el lugar donde estudiaba me enseñaron a tocar piano, violín y el arpa** – dijo Misao más tranquila

- **Espero escucharte algún día** – dijo Aoshi bajando la ansiedad de la joven ...observaba como poco a poco Misao se relajaba a medida que hablaba sobre lo que le gustaba.

- **Claro, cuando gustes – dijo Misao – Ahora le toca a usted hablarme sobre lo que le gusta **– Misao le miraba sin parpadear, con interés.

- **Yo soy un adicto a las finanzas...** – dijo Aoshi cortante.

-**Recuerdo que papá me dijo que habías estudiado en los Estados Unidos Economía**- dijo Misao.

- **Hai**- asintió Aoshi.

- **Sabes papá y Jiya tienen mucha confianza en ti... es por eso que están seguros que la empresa no estará en mejores manos que en las tuyas**- dijo Misao captando toda la atención del joven que había volteado a mirar los animales que paseaban en el lago.

- ... – Aoshi guardó silencio, no sabía que responder.

- **Pienso igual que ellos, usted es un hombre responsable, inteligente, analítico, sistemático, sabio y guapo** – dijo Misao perdiéndose en los adjetivos que enlistaba para Aoshi, que sin darse cuenta había incluido un adjetivo subjetivo.

Aoshi la miró interesado al escuchar las palabras de su prometida y la manera en las que las decía, hizo una ligera mueca como sonrisa al darse cuenta que la chica le había calificado como guapo y lo más curioso era que ella no se había dado cuenta.

- **¿ Qué ocurre¿Porqué me mira de esa manera? ... ¿dije algo malo?** – preguntaba Misao nerviosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas por sentir la mirada insistente del hombre a quien amaba y deseaba besar en ese preciso momento.

- **No...** – dijo Aoshi interrumpido por el mesero que llegaba justo en el momento en que le agradecería sus palabras.

OooooooooooO

- ¿**Qué té ocurre cariño**? – preguntó Seijuro a su esposa al verle algo preocupada.

- **Estoy preocupada por nuestra hija** – dijo Okon moviendo la servilleta sin descanso.

- **Tranquila cariño** – Seijuro posó su mano sobre la mano que sostenía la servilleta para calmar su moviemiento – **ese chico es un caballero, sabrá cuidar de ella**.

- **Eso no lo dudo** – dijo Okon mirando a su marido – **Aoshi es un chico muy frío y nuestra pequeña es calidez viva, temo que la lastime con su actitud de caballero de hierro** -

- **Descuida Mujer... nuestra Misao va derretir ese Iceberg, ya te dije Aoshi no hubiera aceptado ir a comer con nuestra hija sino le agradece la idea, aunque Okina San le hubiera ordenado ese muchacho tiene carácter y le hubiera desafiado** – dijo Seijuro bebiendo un trago de su whisky.

-** Sigo con mis dudas con ese matrimonio** – dijo Okon bebiendo de su copa de vino blanco.

-** Ya verás que esos dos se entienden de maravilla, como dice la ley de la física ... " polos opuestos se atraen ... serán un complemento"** – dijo Seijuro besando la mano de su esposa.

- **Ojala no te equivoques... por si nuestra hija sale lastimada no te lo perdonó... eres terco Seijuro Makimashi** – dijo la mujer con molestia.

- **Ya te lo dije no hay nada de que preocuparse... cuando tengas en tus brazos a tu primer nieto me lo agradecerás** – dijo Seijuro con cara picara.

- **Seijuro que cosas dices** – dijo Okon sonriendo.

OoooooooooooooooO

- **Buenas tardes¿ Les tomó su orden?** – dijo el joven sin quitar la vista de Misao.

- **Hai, tráigame un Shirlón a ¾ y una copa de vino tinto** – dijo Aoshi observando como el mesero no quitaba su vista de su prometida.

- ¿ **y para usted señorita?** – preguntó amablemente el mesero perdido en los ojos de Misao.

**- Yo pediré lo mismo que mi prometido, en vez de la copa de vino tráigame una limonada** – dijo Misao dándose cuenta la forma en que el joven que les tomaba la orden le miraba embelesado... tristemente se dio cuenta que a Aoshi no le disgustaba... por lo que fue ella quien puso un alto a las ilusiones del mesero.

-** ¿Su prometido?- **dijo el joven mirando a dirección donde estaba Aoshi.

- **Así es, la señorita es mi futura esposa** – dijo Aoshi tomando entre sus manos la mano derecha de Misao atrayéndola a sus labios la beso.

Misao se ruborizó mirándole sorprendida por su actitud acaso Aoshi estaba celoso de la forma en que el joven le miraba, eso no podía ser él había dejado muy en claro que no sentía absolutamente nada por ella y que aún dudaba en llegar a quererla o amarla.

**- Permítame decirle Señor que tiene una hermosa prometida... es usted muy afortunado** – dijo el mesero haciendo una reverencia para retirarse.

**- Gracias** – respondió Aoshi ante el cumplido que le hacían a Misao.

Al marcharse el joven Misao se soltó de la gloriosa prisión en que su mano se encontraba.

- **No era necesario que actuará de esa manera... no quiero que se obligue actuar de una manera que no desea o no le nace** – dijo Misao triste con mezcla de molestia.

- **Si eres mi prometida... debo comportarme como lo que soy tu prometido... no podía permitir que el joven te faltará al respeto en mi presencia** – dijo Aoshi mirándole.

- **Faltarme al respeto... pero si el chico me miraba con calidez y me hizo sentir linda** – dijo Misao ruborizándose.

- **Ese chico te miraba como si en cualquier momento se olvidará de mi presencia y te besará sin restricción** – dijo Aoshi un poco molesto.

- **Entiendo... no creo que le haya molestado que el joven me besará, si no que le fuera ignorar... olvidaba que estaba con el futuro presidente de la corporación más grande de Japón e ignorarlo es una falta de respeto más grande que cualquier cosa** – dijo Misao sumamente molesta por la actitud del joven Shinomori.

- **No es lo que dices...** – dijo Aoshi guardando silencio al observar que el mesero traía las bebidas en silencio, sabía que con su comportamiento había acarreado un problema a la linda señorita.

- **Gracias, es muy amable joven** – dijo Misao obsequiando una sonrisa al joven.

El joven asintió al escuchar las palabras de agradecimiento de parte de Misao y se retiro.

- **las mujeres algunas veces pueden ser superficiales** – dijo Aoshi con fría voz.

- **Y los hombres insensibles y sin corazón** – dijo Misao molesta al escuchar que Aoshi le comparaba con otras mujeres que no tenían nada que ver con ella.

- – Aoshi guardó silencio, esa jovencita le despertaba sus sentimientos negativos y positivos... una bomba de tiempo dentro de su ser... necesitaba su frialdad ... esa señorita que se convertiría en su esposa no podía ser la indicada para pasar el resto de su vida en su compañía... su abuelo estaba en un error ... había dado su palabra ... seguiría con la farsa hasta que su prometida se aburriera de ella.

- **Si no me conoce no tiene por que hablarme de esa manera... sus palabras me ofenden... puedo ser comprensiva, paciente e incluso la mujer más romántica y amorosa del mundo... pero con su respeto usted no sabe tratar a una mujer ... sabe que me he preguntando durante todo este tiempo desde que lo vi ... ¿ Si usted tenía corazón?** – dijo Misao sin pensar... algunas veces podía ser una jovencita con muy buenos modales pero otras veces era presa de sus impulsos y hablaba... luego pensaba... era demasiado tarde.

Aoshi seguía en silencio... necesitaba pensar manteniendo la calma que le caracterizaba... espero a que llegará la comida... un momento sin palabras... muerto el tiempo... las emociones... los pensamientos... eran dos almas heridas frente a frente compartiendo un incomodo momento.

- **Lo siento... debe creer que soy inmadura, berrinchuda y caprichosa... aceptaré lo que tenga que decirme a causa de mi falta de respeto... mis palabras fueron ásperas, groseras... sé reconocer mis errores... le ofrezco una disculpa... pero diríjame la palabra... no soporto el silencio** – dijo Misao mirándole apenada... el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido... maldijo en silencio el momento en que había dejado que su carácter la dominará y ofendiera al hombre que amaba... ya que aún sin corazón le amaba.

Aoshi seguía comiendo en silencio... ni una mirada... ninguna palabra ... nada todo seguía igual... Misao se sintió muy mal... no podía tener peor humillación que ser ignorada en una comida en la que conocería a su futuro esposo... que más podía hacer ... había quedado claro Aoshi no quería nada con ella, derrotada y triste se puso de pie para retirarse.

- **Lo lamento... esto no funcionará... somos polos opuestos** – dijo Misao con melancolía en su voz y sus ojos cristalinos... hasta que...

OoooooooooooO

- **Buenas tarde muchacho** – dijo un anciano saludando a un joven de la edad de su nieto.

- **Buenas tardes Okina San** – respondió el joven poniéndose de pie.

- **Vienes a buscar a Aoshi** – preguntó el anciano al joven.

- **Así es... quedamos de comer juntos para firmar unos documentos** – dijo el joven tomando asiento.

- **Los documentos tendrán que esperar... mi nieto salió a comer su prometida** – dijo Okina robando una cara de sorpresa del joven.

- **Entiendo** –dijo el joven con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **No me gusta comer sólo... Enishi quédate comamos juntos** – dijo Okina.

- **Por supuesto Okina San... es un placer** – dijo Enishi saliendo tras el abuelo de su amigo.

- **Qué opinas de la prometida de mi nieto** – preguntó curioso el anciano.

- **Que es preciosa... un ángel ... Aoshi se ha encontrado un tesoro... lastima que es un cubo de hielo** – Respondió Enishi la pregunta que le hacia el anciano, entraban al comedor.

- **Lo sé... pero al igual que Seijuro pienso que la linda Missi logrará conquistar y derretir el frío corazón de mi nieto ... con decirte que ni la recuerda** – dijo Okina tomando asiento.

- **Hai** – asintió el joven tomando asiento – **jugábamos juntos en los jardines de atrás cuando éramos niños... pero como usted lo dice no la recuerda** – dijo Enishi.

- **Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Misao siempre quería estar con Aoshi y él siempre cuidaba de ella** – respondió Okina – **Por eso llegue pensar que algún día esos dos formarían una hermosa familia** – terminó de decir el anciano.

-** Muy de acuerdo con sus palabras Okina San** – dijo Enishi observando como la servidumbre les servia la comida.

- **Te haré otra pregunta muchacho, responde con sinceridad** – dijo Okina mirándole.

Enishi asintió en señal de conformidad.

- **¿ Misao esta enamorada de mi nieto.. ?** – preguntó curioso el anciano.

- **estoy más que seguro... Misao recuerda perfectamente a Aoshi** – dijo Enishi.

- **Entonces sólo finge no recordarlo** – dijo Okina probando bocado de su plato.

- **Así es mi Señor... cuando éramos niños Misao no dejaba de decir que Aoshi era un apuesto príncipe y ella una princesa... su princesa... hay amores de la infancia que jamás de olvidan y si no me equivocó la niña que se fue hace muchos años... ha regresado en esa hermosa mujer... Misao no es las jovencitas que se dejan controlar por sus padres... ella aceptó el compromiso por que esta enamorada de Aoshi... es una lastima que Aoshi no se de cuenta...** – dijo Enishi terminando su sopa.

- **Pienso igual que tu muchacho... espero que mi nieto habrá los ojos pronto... no quiero ver a esa muchacha sufrir... es muy dulce y linda **– dijo Okina bebiendo de su copa.

- **El tiempo lo dirá... todo depende de esta cita** – dijo Enishi.

- **Eres muy listo Enishi... encontrarás una buena mujer por esposa** – dijo Okina dando por terminada la conversación, Enishi esbozó una sonrisa ante el cometario del abuelo de su amigo de la infancia .

OoooooooooooooooO

- **No hemos fijado la fecha para nuestra boda** – dijo Aoshi alcanzando la mano de la jovencita, Misao se detuvo sintiendo como alguien tiraba de su mano delicadamente antes de tomar su bolso para marcharse, su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar las palabras de Aoshi.

- **¿Pero... pen...sé qué?** – balbuceo Misao desconcertada, de nueva cuenta sus ojos recobraban su brillo.

- **dime que mes te parece conveniente y el día... no habrá problemas** – dijo Aoshi invitándola a sentarse por segunda vez con la mirada.

Misao no tocó el tema, su prometido tenía sus razones para actuar de esa manera.

- **Me gusta el mes de Julio... sobre el día... ese puedes escogerlo tú** – dijo Misao percatándose que le hablaba de tú – **gomen... el día lo escoge usted ¿quiere?** – dijo Misao apenada.

- **Llámame Aoshi, vamos a casarnos... es raro escuchar que una pareja se hable con mucha formalidad**- dijo Aoshi haciendo que Misao sonriera ya más relajada...

- **si** – dijo Misao asintiendo.

- **El 7 de Julio de este año será llevado acabo nuestro compromiso** – dijo Aoshi haciendo un ademán al mesero para que trajera la cuenta.

- **¿ El 7 de Julio?** – preguntó Misao sorprendida.

- **¿No estas de acuerdo?** – preguntó Aoshi interesado en la respuesta de Misao.

- **Es perfecto Aoshi** – dijo Misao sonriendo.

El mesero llegó dejando sobre la mesa una bandejita donde esta impresa la cantidad a pagar... Aoshi sacó de su cartera una tarjeta plateada y puso en la bandeja.

- **Hacen una bonita pareja** – dijo un niño que se paraba a un lado de la mesa donde se encontraban Misao y Aoshi – **¿ le compra una rosa a su esposa, Señor?** – dijo el niño mostrando una canasta llena de rosas rojas frescas y hermosas.

Misao se sonrojo al escuchar al niño hablarles de esa manera – **hola¿ por qué crees que el joven es mi esposo?** – preguntó curiosa Misao captando la atención del pequeño.

- **Por que de todas las mujeres de este lugar, usted es la más bella por el brillo de sus ojos... mi abuela dice que a una mujer enamorada siempre le brillan sus ojos cuando esta cerca de la persona que ama** – Misao abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y sus mejillas adquirían un ligero carmín – **También por que el joven toma su mano con sumo cuidado como si fuera un vaso frágil al que debe proteger... mi abuelo dice que un hombre siempre sostiene la mano derecha de su amada para nunca dejarla ir y tenerla cerca de su corazón**- dijo el niño sonriendo.

Aoshi fijo su vista hacia la mesa y efectivamente se daba cuenta que mantenía la mano de Misao entre la suya... la mano derecha de la jovencita estaba enlazada con la del él.

- **¿ Entonces Señor no quiere rosas para su esposa?** – preguntó nuevamente el pequeño.

- **El joven no es mi esposo** – dijo Misao nerviosa sin moverse, Aoshi seguía con la mano de Misao enlazada con la suya.

- **Lo siento** – dijo el niño – **no parecen hermanos... mis abuelos nunca se equivocan** – dijo el niño con carita triste.

- **La señorita es mi prometida...** – dijo Aoshi sin moverse de la posición en la que el niño les había encontrado.

El niño les miró sonriente.

- **Felicidades... su matrimonio será eterno** – dijo el niño dando media vuelta para irse.

- **Espera** – dijo Aoshi deteniendo el camino del niño.

- **Dígame Señor** - preguntó el niño curioso volteando su cuerpo.

- **Te compraré una rosa** – dijo Aoshi.

-** !Oh¡... lo siento las rosas que mis abuelos cultivan, sólo son para matrimonios- dijo el niño** – yo ando por acá seguido, cuando estén casados con gusto le venderé una rosa para su linda esposa –

- **Y si te compró toda las rosas incluyendo la canasta... la joven que me acompaña vale más que esas rosas** – dijo Aoshi desafiando al niño.

- **Usted lo ha dicho Señor, la linda señorita que le acompaña vale más que todas las rosas... no es necesario que le compre todas... con una es suficiente... el detalle es lo que cuenta no la cantidad... no se puede comprar el amor... pero si el interés** – dijo el niño obsequiando una sonrisa a Misao – **que tengan una linda tarde** -

- **Gracias, igual para ti pequeño... saludos a tus abuelos** – dijo Misao con una sonrisa.

El niño se retiro en silencio sin vender ninguna rosa en ese lugar.

- **Sabes no necesitas comprarme una rosa... aceptaste traerme a comer y eso para mi cuenta mucho... pudiste haberte negado** – dijo Misao apretando su mano contra la de Aoshi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El mesero había traído la tarjeta de regreso y esperaba que Aoshi firmará el Ticket

- **Que les vaya bien** – dijo el mesero marchándose

Aoshi y Misao salieron juntos del brazo para dirigirse al coche del atractivo joven.

Aoshi y Misa habían salido del lugar cada uno pensando en las palabras que el niño les dijera... sin embargo ninguno de los dos tocó el tema, subieron al coche y se dirigieron por la ciudad a dar un paseo caminando en silencio por las veredas de un parque lleno de vida con árboles de cerezos rosados que movían sus copas al compás de los cantos de los pájaros... disfrutaban de la compañía de ambos... Misao alimentaba a los animales que se paraban cerca de la banca donde se encontraban sentados... tiraba las semillas observando como estas se alimentaba, volaban, regresando con más.

Aoshi le observaba en silencio... esa jovencita tenía algo especial que le hacia sentir agradable estar a su lado a pesar de lo que pudieran llegar a decirse en momentos críticos... aunque fueran todo lo contrario el uno del otro... la compañía de Misao no le disgustaba en lo absoluto... su amigo Enishi tenía razón era una joven linda... con buenos modales y con un carácter poco común que le hacia mantenerlo a su lado... Ahora la pregunta que rondaba en sus pensamientos le mantenía sin calma... serían horas de meditación dentro de su habitación para encontrar una respuesta... aunque pudiera ser más fácil preguntarle a ella... no lo haría podría avergonzarla por su atrevimiento eso lo descubriría con el tiempo... pero dejaba de preocuparle... el que el brillo de los ojos de la joven se debería por amor a él... siendo que el no sentía nada por ella... hasta el momento era respeto por tratarse de su futura esposa y de la hija del socio de su abuelo... tal vez con el tiempo le amaría...

- **Sabes me siento muy bien... Aoshi eres buena compañía** – dijo Misao besando su mejilla una vez que estaban frente a la mansión Makimashi – **Gracias por ser un caballero conmigo** – sonrió mirándole fijo a los ojos... deseaba besarle.

- **De nada...**– dijo Aoshi tomando entre sus manos la mano derecha de Misao la cercó a su rostro y la besó con delicadeza - **_gracias a ti por ser diferente a las otras mujeres _-** pensó el joven sin apartar su vista del angelical rostro de Misao

- **Espero que se vuelva a repetir** – dijo Misao... sus ojos brillaban como piedras preciosas.

- **Hai** – dijo Aoshi con su semblante tranquilo y sus ojos fijos en los de la joven.

- **Te veo mañana para decirle a mis padres y a Jiya la fecha que hemos elegido** – preguntó Misao.

- **Hai**- Aoshi asintió.

- **Entonces hasta mañana, cuidate mucho** – dijo Misao besando por segunda vez la mejilla de su prometido.

- **Hasta mañana** – dijo Aoshi retirándose camino hacia donde se encontraba su auto.

Misao entró a su casa con el corazón en la garganta de la alegría por lo que el niño les había dicho y por la reacción más cálida de su apuesto prometido... las cosas marcharían mejor... ya tenían una fecha fijada para la boda... 7 Julio... ese día se convertiría en la Señora Shinomori...

OoooooooooooooooooO

Continuará...

Hola Chicas... disculpen la demora en la actualización este fic... pero tenía que poner a la par las tres historias, es por eso que he subido el siguiente capi de las tres historias, por que un capítulo más y ya viene la unión de las tres historias...

Espero que les guste este capí... siento que me quedó muy seco... no sé como que le falto algo, pero ya ustedes me dirán que les pareció.

Agradecimientos a :Kat (Hola, aclarando tu duda, las tres historias si se cruzan, ya verás como)Lucy Oraki,minatostuki ,Minue,arelis

Rinoa Shinomori,Arashi Shinomori,Rurouni Andrea,akari-aoi,ceres, Cristy-girl,gabyhyatt, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capi...

Onegai dejen reviews...

Pd. Besos y abrazos … Felices Fiestas !

Atte: Alis Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

**Escrito por:** Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai

**Capítulo 4: El inicio de una historia**

**Tokio, Japón 2 de Marzo del 2005 **

La puerta de la oficina del joven Shinomori se abría lentamente... permitiendo la entrada a una figura masculina.

**- Buenos días Aoshi, me dejaste esperando ayer en casa… pensé que firmarías los papeles para cerrar el nuevo contrato de exportación – **dijo el joven que entraba a la oficina del apuesto joven.

- **Eres tu Enishi…** - el joven alzó su vista para mirarle y asentir dándole la bienvenida – **tuve otras cosas que hacer**.

- ¿ **Más importantes que firmar el contrato**…? - arqueó una ceja – **Vaya… eso es un milagro Shinomori… **- dijo el joven sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio del joven.

- **No te hagas el ignorante** – posó su vista de nueva cuenta en los papeles que leía – **Bien sabes que pase la tarde con la señorita Makimashi – **

**- Bueno…** - el joven de cabello peligris suspiró – **Tu abuelo me lo dijo ayer que fui a buscarte… me invitó a comer **– dijo tomando un objeto de madera para jugar con él.

-** Mi abuelo no puede quedarse callado** – musitó Aoshi fijando su vista en el objeto que Enishi tenía en sus manos.

**- Vamos Aoshi no exageres… tu abuelo es un anciano simpático y digno de admiración… que no daría yo por que mi abuelo fuera así** – dijo el joven dejando el objeto sobre el escritorio.

El joven suspiró poniéndose de pie, giró su cuerpo quedando justo frente a la ventana que le daba una hermosa vista a toda la ciudad de Tokio… podía distinguir la torre de Tokio a una escasa distancia.

- **La Boda es el 7 de Julio** – fue lo único que dijo sin despegar la mirada de la ciudad.

**- Oh** – Enishi le miró curioso esperando que dijera algo más.

Hubo un silencio de 5 minutos, interrumpido por el joven de mirada azulada.

**- Espero que me tomes en cuenta en los padrinos** – dijo Enishi mirando a su amigo de pie observando a través del cristal de la ventana.

**- Hai** – el joven asintió sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿ **Y dime como te sentiste compartiendo la tarde con la señorita Misao ?** – preguntó un curioso joven.

- **La señorita Makimashi es una joven agradable** – comentó el pelinegro mirando de reojo a su acompañante que caminaba en dirección donde él estaba disfrutando de la vista.

**- Entiendo... es una joven preciosa... llena de virtudes** – dijo Enishi captando la atención de su amigo.

- **Así es** – Aoshi respondió clavando su mirada en la de su amigo.

**- Aoshi... ¿ Tú sien...** – el peligris seguía con la forzosa conversación con el hombre de hierro.

Los golpes tras la puerta de madera interrumpieron la conversación entre los dos jóvenes...

**- Adelante** – dijo la voz fría del futuro presidente de la empresa más exitosa y poderosa del Japón.

**- Buenas tardes Joven Shinomori... perdone la interrupción **– dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

**- No hay problema, Buenas tardes** – respondió el joven observando a la secretaria de su abuelo.

**- Okina San le espera en su oficina** – dijo la secretaria antes de girarse para disponerse a salir del lugar.

**- Gracias... en un momento estoy con él** – respondió Aoshi observando a la mujer desaparecer de la habitación.

**- Creo que tu abuelo quiere saber como te fue** – dijo Enishi.

**-Por supuesto... –** se escuchó decir de labios de Aoshi -** quiere enterarse de los detalles** – terminó diciendo en voz baja. Caminó hacia la puerta.

**- ¿Qué has dicho ?** - preguntó curioso el peligris.

- **Nada** – dijo Aoshi abriendo la puerta.

- **Vaya, tal parece que estos papeles nunca serán firmados** – dijo Enishi clavando su mirada en los documentos que estaban en el escritorio.

**- Déjalos ahí... los firmaré cuando regrese** – dijo Aoshi saliendo de la oficina.

Enishi observó que la puerta se cerraba y se quedo allí parado, meditando... unos cuantos minutos de descanso no le vendrían mal... caminó hacia el ventanal que plasmaba en su perfección la hermosa ciudad de Tokio.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**- Ni a mí... que soy, tú madre** – suspiro - **Me dirás que día es la boda** – dijo una mujer que se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama.

**- lo siento, mama **– dijo una chica de ojos verdes moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro de manera negativa.

**- Anda Misao... dile a tu madre que día han acordado** – insistió la mujer.

**- Lo siento, mamá... no te diré nada... hasta que Aoshi este conmigo en la cena** – dijo la chica cepillando su largo cabello azabache.

**- No es justo** – dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie.

La joven que le miraba a través del espejo, se giró para quedar frente a su madre y hablarle.

**- Mami no seas curiosa...** – dijo la jovencita sonriendo - **¿ qué tanto falta para la cena? **– dejando el cepillo en el tocador, recogía su cabello en una coleta alta, sujetándolo con un listón verde que hacia juego con la falda que llevaba.

**- Muchas horas** – dijo Okon haciendo puchero, se acercó a su hija y le abrazo – **Eres preciosa hija** – beso la mejilla de su hija.

**- Gracias mamá** –dijo una Misao feliz.

**- Ahhh... ya quiero ser abuela **– dijo la mujer emocionada.

**- ¡Mamá! **– exclamó la joven sonrojada al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

**- Nani **– la mujer le miró divertida – **Oye es normal que quiera ser abuela** – sonrió dando confianza a su hija.

**- Aún es muy pronto para ello **– dijo Misao en voz baja, mezclada con desilusión, sabía perfectamente que su matrimonio era una farsa... que el convertirse en la esposa del joven Shinomori era una cosa muy diferente a ser su mujer y ello implicaba un milagro y el tener un pequeño que fuera parte de ambos... implicaba la ayuda divina... sólo Dios podía llevarlo acabo... una cosa era soñar y otra volar cuando no se tenían alas...

**- No pongas esa carita, Missi...** – la mujer abrazó a su hija – **todo a su tiempo... ahora solo debes disfrutar de tu breve noviazgo y luego de tu matrimonio** -

- **Hai** – Misao dijo débilmente conteniendo las lagrimas... debía vivir el presente... el futuro se construiría solo...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

El joven Shinomori caminaba sin prisa hacia la oficina que le pertenecía a su abuelo, - **_Presidencia de " ONIS corporación " _**- palabras grabadas en la placa que se encontraba instalada en la puerta de madera. Aoshi dio leves golpecillos en la puerta anunciando su llegada.

- **Adelante** – se escuchó la voz varonil desde el interior de la Oficina.

**- Buenas días abuelo** – dijo Aoshi entrando a la Oficina.

**- Bienvenido muchacho** – respondió el anciano observando al recién llegado.

**- Buenos días Aoshi** – dijo una tercera voz masculina.

**- Buenos días Makimashi San** – respondió amablemente y con una reverencia al saludo.

**- Toma asiento muchacho** – dijo el anciano, señalando el lugar vacío que estaba a un lado de Makimashi San.

Aoshi accedió a la invitación que su abuelo le hacia, tomó asiento esperando que los presentes le dijeran algo.

**- Mi hija me ha dicho que ya han fijado la fecha de la boda** – dijo Seijuro dirigiendo su mirada a dirección donde se encontraba sentado Aoshi.

- **Hai** – Aoshi asintió sosteniendo la mirada del padre de su prometida.

- **Y también me dijo que no me diría lo que han acordado hasta que tú estés presente** – comentó el hombre sin despegar su vista de la del joven.

**- Entiendo** – dijo con seriedad.

**- Así que Okon, la esposa de Seijuro, nos invita a cenar para que nos digan que día han escogido para que la boda se realice** -dijo Okina.

**- ¿Qué les parece a las ocho de la noche ?** – preguntó Seijuro mirando a los dos varones.

- **Por mí esta bien... excelente horario** – dijo Okina sonriendo – **¿ Aoshi que opinas?** – preguntó el anciano posando su vista en dirección a donde se encontraba sentado su nieto.

- **Esta bien** – dijo cortante el joven.

**- Perfecto... entonces nos vemos en la noche** – dijo Seijuro poniéndose de pie – **debo seguir con el trabajo **-

Aoshi se puso de pie – **También me retiro... – **hizo una reverencia - **con su permiso** –

El joven Shinomori caminó hacia la puerta, giró la perilla para salir de la Oficina de su abuelo y regresar a la suya y firmar algunos papeles.

- **Propio** – respondieron los dos hombres que se quedaban en el lugar y le observaban marcharse.

- **Vaya!** – exclamó el padre de Misao – **No, estoy seguro de saber que esto sea correcto – **dijo Seijuro para sí mismo.

- **Una buena decisión** – sonrió el anciano...

- **Okina San...** – soltó el oxigeno contenido – **Ahora no sé si el haber comprometido a los chicos fue lo mejor** – clavó su vista en la del patriarca de los Shinomori.

**- Misao es la mujer que mi nieto necesita...** – el anciano inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante de su escritorio, posando sus codos en la madera, cruzando sus manos – **Ya habíamos hablado de esto...** – sonrió – **No será fácil para ninguno de los dos... pero ya se acostumbrarán.**

**- Eso es lo que temo** – dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello – **que no se acostumbren... no le perdonaría a su nieto que lastime el corazón de mi pequeña niña **– su voz fue firme.

**- Lo sé... tampoco yo me perdonaría que mi nieto fuera infeliz **– dijo Okina haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, pegándolo al respaldo de su sillón.

- **Tiene razón... yo tampoco me lo podría perdonar... esa pequeña es mi vida... la niña de mis ojos** – dijo Seijuro sosteniendo la mirada al hombre que tenía frente a él... le respetaba por sus años de experiencia y sabiduría... pero meterse con su familia... eso era otra cosa... muy delicada.

- **También lo será para mi nieto... verás que con el tiempo la amará más que a su propia vida** – dijo el anciano.

**- Eso espero** – dijo el hombre.

**- Así será muchacho... así será** – dijo Okina sin perder de vista los movimientos de su acompañante.

**- Sólo espero que mi hija no sea la primera en enamorarse y ser ella la que le ame más que a su vida... sin ser correspondida... no quiero verla sufrir** – dijo el hombre poniéndose detrás de la silla donde antes había estado sentado.

**- Eso no va ocurrir... será un amor correspondido... ambas partes cederán...** – sonrió gracias a sus pensamientos – **ya tendremos lindos y fuertes pequeños en nuestros brazos...** -

-** Hai** – Makimashi San dibujó una nítida sonrisa en sus labios al imaginarse la escena de tener sus nietos… una idea tan fácil de alcanzar en algunos meses y a la vez algo utópica por la situación en la que se encontraban su hija y el joven Shinomori.

**- Esto es lo mejor que pudiste haber pensado… es lo mejor para amabas familias y para la empresa…** - el anciano extendió su mano – **cambia esa cara… vamos a ser familia… las bodas son para gozarnos … no para llorar…** -

- **Tiene razón Okina San** – el hombre sonrió, alcanzó la mano del anciano para estrecharla… como cerrando un pacto... un acuerdo que sólo con el tiempo les daría una razón y respuesta concreta a todas sus silenciosas interrogantes.

**- Nos vemos más tarde muchacho** – dijo el anciano.

**- Así es** – hizo una reverencia, se dio media vuelta, camino hacia la puerta para salir de la oficina y seguir con sus deberes.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOo

Había firmado los papeles que su amigo Enishi le había llevado esa mañana, después de haber estado en la Oficina de su abuelo. También había presidido una junta con algunos gerentes de otras empresas, había dedicado su tiempo libre para leer el periódico en la sección de finanzas, debía estar al día en el mundo de los números... no podía perder de vista los cambios que ocurrían en la BOLSA. Lo había pasado tranquilo tomando de una taza de porcelana un exquisito té verde... que relajaba los músculos de su cuerpo... sólo quedaba comer y después unos documentos más que firmar... luego sería libre y podría ir por allí a comprar un presente...

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Aoshi había salido de su oficina... caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del centro comercial... necesitaba comprar algo... alguna cosa linda... la palabra correcta era " especial " _había dicho a su abuelo que caminaría un rato por allí y que él llegaría por su cuenta a la mansión de los Makimashi_ recordó sus palabras en silencio – " **_Bien muchacho, sólo no hagas esperar a tu prometida "_** – esas habían sido las palabras de su abuelo... respetando cada palabra.

Aunque lo ocultaba muy bien, sus pensamientos constantemente recordaban el rostro de la señorita con la que en algunos meses contraería matrimonio, de alguna forma le agradecía que hubiera esperado a que él estuviera presente cuando sus familiares se enterarán de la fecha que ambos habían elegido para que se llevara a cabo la boda.

- ¿ **Exactamente que es lo que esta buscando?** – fue la pregunta que interrumpió los pensamientos del joven Shinomori.

Aoshi alzó su vista encontrándose con la dulce mirada de una mujer de alrededor a los 50 años.

**- Pues** – hizo una pausa de 15 segundos – **algo especial** – salieron las palabras sin su permiso... tal vez su respuesta habría sido un no sé.

**- Perfecto...** – la mujer sonrió – **su novia debe ser una señorita muy afortunada** – la mujer caminaba hacia una vitrina de donde sacaba una cajita de cristal... brillaba con el contacto de la luz...

Aoshi le observó con su habitual gélida mirada... lo único que quería era llevar un obsequió en agradecimiento a la señorita Misao por su compañía la tarde anterior...

**- Esto es lo que usted ha estado buscando** – dijo la mujer poniendo en la mesita de madera la cajita de cristal... sin decir más la abrió para dejar libre el hermoso y tranquilizador sonido de una agradable melodía.

El joven observó la cajita de cristal, sin duda era un objeto muy bonito, la señorita Misao estaría complacida con el obsequió.

**- Aquí su prometida podrá guardar todos los bellos momentos que comparta con usted** – dijo la amable mujer sonriendo.

- **¿Cómo supo que el obsequio es para mi prometida?** – preguntó Aoshi sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

**- Pues...** – la mujer dudó en seguir... le preocupo el semblante del caballero que estaba frente a ella – **usted me pidió algo especial... y pues al observar su mano no tiene un anillo de matrimonio... yo imagine que sería un obsequió para su prometida... ya que no me desmintió, cuando le dije que su novia sería afortunada...** – hizo una pausa más – **sólo se obsequian objetos especiales a personas importantes, que lo son para la vida de otras personas... a una madre... una esposa o una prometida** – terminó diciendo la mujer para observar la mirada azul hielo del apuesto joven.

**- Gracias** – dijo Aoshi asintiendo.

- **De nada ¿quiere que se lo arregle para regalo ?** – preguntó la mujer

- **Hai**- Aoshi asintió como respuesta a la pregunta - **onegai** – le observó en silencio envolver el obsequio.

- **Aquí tiene** – dijo la mujer entregando una linda bolsa de tornasol de plata y papel de china blanco cubriendo la cajita musical – **Espero que sea del agrado de la señorita... Muchas felicidades por su futura unión** – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

**- Gracias **– respondió Aoshi recibiendo la bolsa en sus manos.

**- Aquí tiene una tarjeta y una rosa... cortesía del lugar **– dijo como despedida la mujer.

Aoshi tomó ambas cosas en su mano libre y salió del lugar para dirigirse a casa de sus futuros suegros.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Llevaba más de 20 min., de pie frente a su espejo... se observaba cuidadosamente... llevaba un vestido largo de color verde, de tirantes delgados, con escote rectangular al frente y la espalda descubierta, la cascada de cabello azabache que era sostenido por una coleta alta era lo único que cubría la piel blanca y nívea de su espalda, sonrió para sí misma... se encontraba satisfecha con el resultado... llevaba unas sandalias verde claro, resaltando la estética de sus pies, su rostro ligeramente maquillado... dando un toque natural a sus rosados labios, que llevaban brillo transparente y sombras verdes que resaltaban las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.

- **Mi niña... ya es hora de que bajes a la sala para recibir a los invitados** – decía una anciana que le observaba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-** Ya voy Ka - San **– dijo la chica mirándose por última vez en su espejo.

**- Estas preciosa mi niña... dejaras a un joven Shinomori impresionado** – la anciana sonrió al ver como el rubor natural se apoderaba de las mejillas de su nieta.

-** No debemos hacer esperar a las visitas** – dijo la joven Makimashi sonriente.

**- Lo sé **– dijo la anciana caminando hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación acompañada de la linda jovencita.

Las dos mujeres bajaban por las escaleras con delicadeza, Misao le platicaba a su abuela las experiencias que había vivido en Inglaterra durante su estancia en el internado.

**- Buenas noches preciosa ... pareces un ángel** – las palabras del anciano distrajeron a las mujeres de su conversación.

**- Buenas noches Jiya** – saludó Misao con una dulce sonrisa – **me da gusto verle aquí en su casa** – dijo la joven Makimashi... buscando disimuladamente con su vista la presencia de otro visitante.

**- Si buscas a mi nieto** – dijo el anciano clavando su vista en la de la jovencita –** No tardará en llegar **– sonrió pícaramente al descubrir a Misao.

**- Ahh...hh**... YO... es.. te... ahh..hh – Misao se ruborizó, su voz tembló y las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras – **hai** – asintió al verse descubierta.

**- Okina, deja de acosar a mi nieta** – dijo la anciana a la defensa de Misao – **Ella te dijo que estabas en tu casa... y no agradeces... no cambias... eres un grosero** – dijo la anciana parándose frente al hombre de edad avanzada.

- **Kaede, tú siempre tan amable, sigues igual de hermosa que cuando nos conocimos** – buscó la mano de la mujer para depositar un beso en está – **es un placer tenerte en Japón** – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

- **Gracias** – la mujer sonrió y aceptó el gesto de caballerosidad del anciano.

El timbre se escuchó en el recibidor, la anciana estaba apunto de hablar a la servidumbre para que atendieran al llamado cuando el anciano le detuvo.

**- Misao¿puedes atender?** – preguntó curioso el anciano.

**- Hai** – dijo Misao, caminando hacia la puerta.

**- Pero ese es trabajo del mayordomo** – dijo la anciana molesta, caminando con dificultad.

**- No seas una anciana terca** – le dijo Okina llevándola a la fuerza al comedor –**ese que llego debe ser mi nieto... dale privacidad a esos chicos** – dijo en susurró al oído de la abuela de Misao.

**- Ahh** – la mujer guardó silencio, las palabras del anciano la tomaron por sorpresa – **Tú no cambias Okina **-

**- Ya me conoces** – dijo el anciano guiñándole un ojo.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre este compromiso **– decía una hermosa mujer sentada frente a un tocador colocándose unos aretes de perlas en sus orejas.

**- Ya te dije que no hay nada de que preocuparse** – dijo un hombre abrochando los botones que estaban en el puño de la camisa.

**- Misao, esta enamorada del joven Aoshi, estoy segura mi intuición de madre me lo dice** – giro su cuerpo aún sentada para encontrarse con la alta figura del hombre que se acercaba para besar su frente.

**- Estas preciosa **– se inclinó un poco más para depositar un beso casto en los labios de su mujer.

-** No quiero que mi hija sufra... queriendo imaginar un mundo en donde ese joven la amará** – hizo una pausa – **no quiero eso para mi hija ...** -

- **No seas pesimista mujer... nuestra pequeña será muy feliz... te lo aseguro **– dijo Seijuro tomando el rostro de su mujer entre sus dos manos... – **mírame ... -**

Okon obedeció a la orden de su esposo y le miró... perdiendo su mirada en los penetrantes ojos oscuros de su marido... luceros de oscuridad.

**- Misao y Aoshi van a ser más felices que tú y yo** – dijo el hombre apoderándose de los labios de su esposa.

- **Dios te escuche** – dijo en contra de los labios de su marido – **ruego por que así sea** – cerró sus ojos.

- **Así será mi querida Okon... también me he dado cuenta de lo que mi pequeña siente por ese joven** – dijo Seijuro soltando las mejillas de su querida Okon.

**- Sabes Misao no quiso decirme la fecha de la boda** – dijo Okon poniéndose de pie, quedando frente a su marido, le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa y le hacia el nudo de la corbata.

**- Lo sé... tampoco a mí quiso decírmelo... ni Aoshi quiso decirnos en la mañana que Okina San le mando a llamar **– dijo Seijuro.

- **Tal vez quieran casarse para el próximo año** – dijo Okon terminando de acomodar la corbata.

- **Eso les dará más tiempo de conocerse** – dijo Seijuro caminando al tocador para ponerse Loción.

**- Lo que necesitamos es tiempo para organizar la boda, también ayudará a darnos cuenta si eso funcionará **– dijo Okon.

– **Créeme cariño si veo que algo no anda bien, seré yo quien rompa ese compromiso** – dijo Seijuro ofreciendo su brazo a su esposa para salir de la habitación y dirigirse al lugar donde todos les esperaban.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Misao abrió la puerta de la entrada de la mansión con suma lentitud, alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los hipnotizantes ojos azul hielo de su prometido... era un hombre tan guapo, tan diferente a los demás... y pensar que en unos cuantos meses viviría a su lado compartiendo muchas cosas... alzaba una plegaría al cielo, pidiendo que sus anhelos se hicieran realidad... no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos... sintió su corazón palpitar como caballo desbocado... sus piernas temblaban... una extraña sensación de emoción y temor se mezclaban en sus adentros... sólo pudo sonreír antes de articular alguna palabra...

**- Buenas noches Misao** – saludó el recién llegado haciendo una gentil reverencia...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hola !... realmente lamento la demora... había estado ocupada y aparte concentrada en actualizar el fic de Deseo Fugaz y el de Ojos tristes... ya saben la idea esta más fresca en esos fics... Pero ya vengo y me pongo al corriente con los capis de Nupcial... ya hice algunos cambios en estos capis que vienen para después unir las tres historias... Espero que les haya gustado el capi... lo sé esta como que muy "X", pero es parte de la trama... en el siguiente capi que espero no tardar en subir tendremos muchas sorpresas, así que espero su comentarios.

Este capi esta dedicado a tres personas, Blue azul acero chan... por su insistencia en que actualizará... wow 3 reviews en un solo capi me halago ... (MUCHAS Gracias) también se lo dedicó a mi amiga Misao – 22, por un obsequio algo atrasado... y a mi amigui Akemi Chan por su pasado cumple el Lunes(Mucha felicidades)

Agradecimientos a: Holly Dono, blueazulacero (Gracias por tus comentarios, son motivantes), Veronika (Disculpa la demora... ya esta acá el nuevo capi  ) LaUrIsS (Gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero que leas este capi) Rinoa Chan, Gabby Chan, Les ( Gracias por dejar tu reviews, espero que te guste este capi) Ali Chan y Minue, gracias a todas por su apoyo y espero que dejen su opinión...

Para más información pueden buscar en mi profile... pondre el orden de las siguientes actualizaciones...

Les quiere mucho alis chan ...

ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS, mientras más mejor... ya estoy de vacaciones y puedo actualizar con más permiso... sólo faltan los motivantes..!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

**Capítulo 5: Entre sorpresas y besos**

**Tokio, Japón 2 de Marzo del 2005 **

Misao abrió la puerta de la entrada de la mansión con suma lentitud, alzó su mirada, encontrándose con los hipnotizantes ojos azul hielo de su prometido... era un hombre tan guapo, tan diferente a los demás y pensar que en unos cuantos meses viviría a su lado compartiendo muchas cosas... Alzó una plegaría silenciosa al cielo, pidiendo que sus anhelos se hicieran realidad... no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos... sintió su corazón palpitar como caballo desbocado... sus piernas temblaban... una extraña sensación de emoción y temor se mezclaban en sus adentros. Sólo pudo sonreír antes de articular alguna palabra...

**- Buenas noches Misao** – saludó el recién llegado haciendo una gentil reverencia...

**_-Bue...nas no...ches_** - balbuceó la señorita Makimashi al ver frente a ella a su prometido. No esperaba ser ella quien le recibiera...

**-¿Puedo pasar?** – preguntó al ver que Misao le miraba fijamente e intentaba saludarlo.

**-Claro que si** – dijo saliendo de su estupor, se hizo a un lado, dejando el paso libre para que Aoshi pudiese entrar.

**-Gracias** – respondió el joven quedando de pie a un lado de Misao, le observó cerrar la puerta principal.

Misao giró sobre sus talones para indicarle a Aoshi que les esperaban a ambos en el comedor, se encontró frente a ella con una linda bolsa de color plata tornasol, que con el reflejo del papel de china blanco brillaba.

**-Es para ti**- dijo depositando la bolsa en la mano que Misao extendía para recibir el obsequio.

**-Muchas gracias** – se ruborizó. Su prometido había tenido la molestia de comprar un lindo obsequio para ella. No podía creer que Aoshi Shinomori tuviera esas atenciones para con ella, era un detalle que atesoraría en su corazón para siempre.

**-No es nada** – dijo sin apartar la vista del angelical rostro de su prometida, sus ojos habían brillado al recibir el obsequio, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios que le hacía resaltar su belleza... no podía negarlo, su prometida era una joven hermosa... sus ojos esmeralda eran como dos piedras preciosas, labios correctamente delineados, su nariz perfectamente cincelada, sus mejillas rosadas... era una mujercita... hecha de porcelana.

**- Sígueme**- dijo Misao con tono alegre en su voz – **Nos esperan en el comedor** – le invitó a seguirle, y con un ademán de su brazo le mostró el camino.

Aoshi observó curioso a su prometida... era diferente a las otras mujeres que conocía, en especial de Dominica, su ex pareja, una linda rubia norteamericana. No pudo evitar hacer una comparación mental, cualquier otra en su asombro por el obsequio habría hecho un escándalo y hurgado dentro de la bolsa para saber que se escondía en está. Sin embargo, Misao sólo había sonreído mirando la bolsa con alegría y a él con gratitud.

Aoshi esperó a su prometida, la observó colocar el obsequio en una mesita de madera que se encontraba en una esquina cerca de la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el jardín.

Misao le indicó en silencio que debían reunirse con los demás, les esperaban desde hacia un rato en el comedor, de seguro ya estarían preguntándose el porqué de su demora.

Aoshi abrió una puerta de madera, de grueso cedro que tenía cristales en el centro, los cuales brillaban al contacto con la luz del lugar. El joven Shinomori le permitió entrar a su prometida antes que él, las personas ahí presentes les miraron felices. _" Por fin hacían su aparición los tórtolos " _había dicho el viejo Shinomori observando con gracia la escena. Misao había intentado dar una explicación y disculpa por su tardanza, sin embargo calló bruscamente al sentir la mano de Aoshi tomar la suya con suavidad, estrechándola cálidamente, la guío hasta la mesa, movió la silla con caballerosidad esperando a que la señorita tomará asiento, para después imitarle en el lugar que se encontraba frente a ella.

La señora Makimashi pidió a la ama de llaves que les sirvieran la cena. Los sirvientes entraban y salían del lugar con charolas llenas de exquisita comida, preguntando a los invitados que deseaban comer, se inicio con el entremés, había crema de elote y crema de zanahoria... todo un banquete. Okon Makimashi sonrió complacida observando como todos iniciaban ingiriendo sus alimentos, no cabía duda sería una velada llena de sorpresas y muy agradable.

Los dos hombres más exitosos de todo Japón, rompieron el silencio, iniciaron una conversación de negocios centrándose en los siguientes productos que serían exportados. Misao y Aoshi comían en silencio, prestando vaga atención a las conversaciones de los mayores.

Misao soltó un suspiro, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, moría por ir a abrir su obsequio, se preguntaba una y otra vez en silencio que sería aquello que Aoshi Shinomori le había comprado, un detalle que le tomó por sorpresa , no parecía un hombre romántico, le miró por un instante, observando su bien delineado perfil, parecía un caballero de época Medieval. Entonces, siguió ocupada en sus pensamientos, olvidando en que lugar estaba y con quienes se encontraba. No parecía que el joven sentado frente a ella fuera de los que se preocuparán por ese tipo de cosas, como lo era hacer obsequios a su novia, sonrió para ella misma, imaginando que ella podía ser especial para Aoshi. Pudo recordar que no estaba sola al escuchar las voces de su padre y de Okina San, así regreso de su letargo encontrándose con la gélida y penetrante mirada de su prometido inspeccionando su rostro, le observaba atento como intentando descifrar el significado de su sonrisa.

Aoshi se encontraba observando a su abuelo y al señor Makimashi; sintió una mirada cálida sobre él, y sin más giró su rostro para encontrarse con el delicado rostro de su prometida. Le observó con detalle, cada uno de sus movimientos, se encontraba frente a él... _¿ Tal vez pensando?_, la mirada de Misao estaba perdida en algún punto del rostro del joven Shinomori, no parpadeaba, sin embargo le llamó la atención ver dibujarse una sonrisa en su lindo rostro, fijó sus fríos ojos en la mirada esmeralda de la joven que brillaba atrayendo su completa atención, ahora regresaba en sí, tenía contacto con la realidad, ambas miradas se encontraron, Azul hielo golpeando un verde profundo esmeralda , aquello inquieto a la señorita.

Misao sintió arder sus mejillas, justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que desviar la suya clavándola frente al plato de porcelana que contenía crema de elote.

La jovencita empezaba a parecer linda para Aoshi, percibió su repentino nerviosismo y observó como rápidamente clavaba su mirada a su plato..._ ¿qué de interesante podía encontrar ahí ?_, dibujo una media sonrisa al percibir el sonrojo de la señorita que poco a poco despertaba una curiosidad en él, deseaba leer sus pensamientos y experimentar sus emociones, cosa que nunca había vivido antes con ninguna otra persona... aunque ... tal vez lo había hecho... pero había muerto y desaparecido con ese recuerdo que sólo experimentaba en sus sueños, en los pocos sueños que le daban calma. La chica le empezaba a despertar agrado, Inocencia mezclada con una extraña sensualidad que al parecer aún no sabía que poseía.

Escuchó la voz grave de su abuelo, cuestionándoles por el silencio de ambos, lo que le distrajo de su tarea de contemplar la belleza de su prometida.

Misao alzó su rostro al escuchar la voz de Okina preguntándoles a ella y a su nieto el por qué de su silencio, no sabía que responder, sintió que las piernas le temblaron e inconscientemente inicio a jugar con sus dedos como lo hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

**-¿Acaso les comió la lengua el ratón?** – preguntó divertido el anciano, le hacia gracia observar el contraste de la pareja. Misao con sus mejillas rosadas intentando esquivar las miradas de los demás y Aoshi, ese nieto suyo como una estatua de piedra, callado, clavando su mirada hacia donde estaban todos.

**- Okina deja a los muchachos, quieres que mueran de vergüenza** – dijo Kaede observando a su nieta jugando con sus dedos, era inconfundible, un signo de que estaba nerviosa.

**- Mi suegra tiene razón**- habló el líder de los Makimashi – **Mejor hablemos de la Boda** – dijo atrayendo la atención de la pareja.

-**Es cierto, debemos saber la fecha que han elegido para que la Boda se lleve acabo** – Okon apoyo el tema que su marido había iniciado – **Debemos empezar con los preparativos** – terminó diciendo la madre de la prometida, había emoción en su voz.

Misao observó a su prometido esperando a que diera una respuesta, aclarando las dudas de sus padres, recordaba lo que en el colegio le habían enseñado, debía guardar silencio para que los hombres dieran sus explicaciones, _manejarse con Prudencia,_ repetían las hermanas que les impartían las clases, así que ella debía sujetarse a lo que su padre, el señor Shinomori y su futuro marido dijeran a partir de ese momento. Debía estar atenta del momento oportuno para intervenir y dar su opinión, pero nunca actuar antes de pensar las cosas, debía meditar en lo que escucharía y luego hablar, para que sus palabras tuvieran un buen argumento.

Aoshi asintió observando a Misao, como si leyera su pensamiento respondió con voz firme y fría.

**- El 7 de Julio -**

**- Perfecto**- soltó Seijuro.

- **Tenemos más de un año para preparar la mejor boda que se haya celebrado en todo Japón** - dijo con ilusión Okon al escuchar la fecha establecida por la pareja.

**- De este año** – interrumpió Aoshi la conversación que se daría entre sus acompañantes.

**-¿Cómo?** – la mujer se sobresalto, todos los presentes miraron hacia donde estaban Aoshi y Misao.

No podían creer lo que habían escuchado, se suponía que esos chicos no sentían nada el uno por otro, lo más lógico era que postergarán el evento lo más que se pudiera. Probablemente ambos estaban resignados a su destino, el compromiso sería para ambos un futuro inminente, en donde unir sus vidas debía ser parte del consentimiento de ambos.

**- ¿Cual es la prisa? – **cuestionó el señor Makimashi, intentó mantener la calma. Clavó su vista en Aoshi, esperando ansioso una explicación.

**-Ninguna** – respondió el joven sin mayor signo de dar explicaciones.

Aoshi miró hacia donde estaba Misao, le parecía extraño que la señorita no dijera nada, para él ese asunto de contraer matrimonio con ella era un hecho, ahora debía esperar conocer que significaba para ella la reacción de sus padres, el conocía lo suficiente a su abuelo para saber que le complacía que la boda se llevará acabo lo antes posible, pero, _¿por que a la familia de Misao le había tomado por sorpresa que la fecha elegida estuviera próxima¿ Acaso no había sido el señor Makimashi el que sugiriera la idea a su abuelo de que ambas familias debían unirse?_, meditaba en silencio clavando su vista en la de Misao, quien dejaba de jugar con sus dedos para poner atención a la conversación... una conversación que determinaba el futuro de ambos.

Seijuro Makimashi estaba dispuesto a dar batalla, era todo tan extraño hacia unas semanas que el compromiso se les anunciara a ellos, después a la sociedad y resultaba que ya a 4 meses querían celebrar la unión de sus vidas, que se traía entre manos el joven Shinomori... el no amaba a su hija...

**-Hice una pregunta Aoshi** – dijo con su voz controlada, mezcla de serenidad y ansiedad por recibir explicaciones... _una a una ... una tras otra..._

Aoshi le miró con su rostro inexpresivo, no tenía la intención de responder... al parecer tendría su primer diferencia con su futuro suegro... no daría explicaciones... no estaba acostumbrado a darlas... no sería la primera vez.

Misao se tensó conocía a su padre, sabía que empezaba a perder la calma, sería el momento indicado para su intervención... no lo pensó dos veces y habló:

**- Papi** – Misao le brindo una sonrisa tierna, con sus ojos reflejando dulzura – **Es una fecha que ambos hemos elegido después de analizar ventajas y desventajas **– mintió, ella mejor que nadie sabía que Aoshi sólo había soltado la pregunta, sin mucho meditar había cuestionado sobre el mes que más le gustaba... _Julio... _y ella le había hecho participe diciéndole que él debía elegir el día _... 7_... habían quedado de acuerdo en que el _7 de Julio _se llevaría acabo la boda... igual que sus padres le había sorprendido que fuera en ese año que seguía su curso, pero se había convencido de que si Aoshi había elegido que así fuera, ella debía aprovechar que Kami le sonreía.

Aoshi le miró internamente agradecido por la oportuna intervención, sólo esperaba que el asunto terminará ya...

- **Entiendo hija...** – guardó silencio mirando a Okina... luego a su mujer... finalizando con Aoshi – **pero sería bueno conocer las ventajas y desventajas** – terminó clavando la mirada en los fríos ojos de su futuro yerno.

Okina observaba la escena en silencio, comprendía la postura de Seijuro, pero de igual manera conocía a su nieto y sabia que sus razones tendría para haber elegido esa fecha para la boda, se había reído internamente al escuchar la respuesta de Misao, _ventajas y desventajas..._ no era algo que su nieto hiciera abiertamente, estaba seguro que él le había preguntado a ella y ella sólo había dado una respuesta que él acepto sin excusas... le complacía que fuera en ese mismo año. Analizó la situación y después de segundos antes de que siguiera un tema de nunca acabar y que sólo traería más problemas, decidió intervenir.

**- Seijuro¿Cuantos años tenías cuando decidiste contraer matrimonio con Okon?** - preguntó el anciano, conocía la respuesta, sin embargo quería que Seijuro se diera cuenta, que tanto su nieto como su hija no eran ningunos niños.

**- 20** – respondió el hombre mirando a Okina atento, _¿ a qué venía esa pregunta ?_... debían hablar de su hija y Aoshi... no de él y de su querida esposa .

**- ¿y Okon?** – Continuó con el cuestionamiento.

**-18 años-** seguía sin entender el por qué de las preguntas.

**-Mi nieto tiene 24 años y tu hija tiene 19 años son lo suficiente mayores para saber lo que hacen y tomar sus propias decisiones** – dijo Okina posando su vista en la pareja.

-**Okina tiene razón debemos respetar la decisión de Aoshi y Misao ya no son unos niños, si ellos quieren casarse lo antes posible, no veo cual sea el problema** – dijo Kaede apoyando al anciano Shinomori.

**- Pero ... nuestro caso fue diferente** – objeto Okon.

**- ¿Qué tan diferente ?** – preguntó curiosa la anciana.

**-Seijuro y yo estábamos...** – se interrumpió rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de revelar a su madre. Ella no estaba enterada que el matrimonio había sido idea de su marido y que Okina había secundado gustoso la idea, suspiró mentalmente, su madre tenía razón era justo respetar su voluntad... talvez era lo único que harían por decisión propia.

**-¿ Ustedes estaban que... ?** – preguntó la mujer sin apartar la vista de su hija... esperaba una respuesta, todos actuaban de una manera muy extraña.

**- Nada mamá…** - hizo una pausa sonriendo, debía decirlo con naturalidad **– Si los chicos quieren casarse el de 7 de Julio, así será** – estaba resignada, sólo esperaba que su hija estuviera segura de lo que estaba dispuesta hacer.

-**Entonces esta decidido, la fecha se respeta, el compromiso sigue en pie** – miró de reojo a su nieto- **Será un gran evento, el más importante del siglo** – soltó una carcajada de alegría.

-**Tenemos poco tiempo para organizar todo** – dijo Okon mirando a su marido que seguía callado, observando a su pequeña Misao, que difícil sería alejarse una vez más de ella.

**-Cariño** – posó una de sus manos sobre la de su esposo **– ¿Me estas escuchando ?** – preguntó Okon, sin perder de vista lo que hacía.

**-Si –** miró a su esposa, asintiendo - **sólo pensaba que la boda debe ser al gusto de Aoshi y Misao** – dijo Seijuro apartando su vista de la figura de su esposa, para observar a la pareja. Sentado en la cabecera podía tener el mejor contacto con los invitados.

- **Nosotros queremos algo sencillo…** - se aventuró nuevamente Misao participando en la conversación, por lo que podía darse cuenta, Aoshi era un hombre de muy pocas palabras y no sería muy activo en la platica – **familiar… Serían las amistades más cercanas **– Observó a su futuro marido, no habían hablado de cómo querían que fuera la boda… _va pequeño detalle… sin importancia_… se reprochó mentalmente, sin embargo con lo poco que le conocía y le habían hablado de él estaba segura que la idea de una boda discreta era justo lo que él deseaba.

Aoshi asintió apoyando en silencio el deseo de Misao, cada vez le sorprendía más, parecía una chica como las demás, bonita, elegante, proveniente de una familia que tenía asegurada la buena vida de veinte generaciones futuras, aunque… cualquier otra hubiera exigido una inmensa boda, llena de lujos, invitando a medio Japón, pero ella no, ella una vez más le mostraba ser diferente… no había ni una pizca de superficialidad a la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las otras mujeres.

La señorita que se encontraba sentada frente a él poco a poco se ganaba un lugar en sus pensamientos, la incógnita de descubrir _¿por qué ella era diferente _?, era una semilla sembrada desde el momento en que le había conocido, cuando ambos por voluntad habían decidido seguir con el convenio familiar. Por más que había dedicado tiempo para recordar… no lograba nada… a pesar de que su amigo Enishi y su abuelo comentarán que Misao era una de las niñas con las que jugaba en su infancia… _su amiga favorita_, había dicho Enishi para molestarle… y aún así… no recordaba haber tenido contacto antes… se preguntaba la razón por la que no le recordaba. _¿ y ella?…_ acaso Misao si le recordaba…

**_- Oh no,_** - exclamó con frustración Okon- **Misao estamos hablando de tu boda… hija es el sueño de toda mujer, poder disfrutar de ese momento mágico en compañía de muchas personas. Es compartir tu felicidad …** - Dijo Okon observando a su hija… que ironía… su hija no estaba en el mismo caso de las otras mujeres… su hija no era como las otras mujeres – **_con los demás_** – terminó su frase en voz baja… sentía frustración por su hija… por que tenía que ser tan obediente… por que tenía que sacrificarse de ese modo por la familia… aunque … tal vez era una de las oportunidades con las que había soñado desde niña …

**- Lo siento mamá, no soy como las demás mujeres. Me gusta ser yo misma y quiero una boda para disfrutar… no para que los otros lo hagan** – dijo Misao posando su mirada en Aoshi, buscando un apoyo.

**-Perfecto, eres una Makimashi digna de admiración. Siempre supe que eras la mujer indicada para mi nieto y para portar el apellido Shinomori.** – sonrió el anciano.

-**Okon , cariño nuestra Misao tiene razón, esta boda es para que ellos la disfruten, así que deja que se realicen los preparativos a su gusto** – dijo Seijuro mirando con inocencia a su esposa.

**- Esta bien** – suspiró derrotada – **Creo que Aoshi esta de acuerdo con que la boda sea sencilla** – dirigió su mirada inquisitiva hacia donde estaba el joven.

**-Así es –** respondió seriamente Aoshi.

-**Entonces que así sea… invitaré a familiares, a los amigos más cercanos,** - hizo una pausa - **¿Eso significa que no habrá prensa? –** preguntó curiosa.

-**Si mamá, significa que no habrá medios de comunicación, ningún tipo, incluso me gustaría que la boda se llevará acabo en los jardines de la casa de la abuela** – dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba su abuela – **claro, si ella esta de acuerdo –**

**- Por supuesto que si, será una boda muy bonita, sencilla pero elegante **– sonrió Kaede aceptando.

**-Debemos mandar hacer el ajuar cuanto antes** – dijo Okon emocionada.

**-Ya había pensando en ello** – Misao se sonrojó – **Yo… se de una excelente diseñadora que reside en Paris **– dijo tímidamente, esquivando la mirada de todos.

- **Creí que sería una boda conservadora al estilo oriental** – comentó Ka – San.

**_-Pues…_** - Misao empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Aoshi la observó con cierto interés.

**-El vestido de novia será como Misao desee** – dijo Aoshi interrumpiendo. Ya había observando y escuchado lo suficiente para darse cuenta que Misao tenía un corazón generoso, a pesar de no conocerse lo suficiente y de no haber comentado sobre el asunto de cómo querían que fuera la boda, ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar un gran momento, sólo por saber que, para él mientras más reservado el evento mejor.

Todos le miraron asombrados, llegaron a pensar que la boda sería organizada por Misao.

**_-Gracias_** – atinó a decir Misao complacida en saber que Aoshi le apoyaba.

**-Aoshi tiene razón. El vestido de novia va por cuenta del novio** – dijo Okina picaramente – a**sí que elige el que más te guste… y que lo confeccione quien tú quieras** - sonrió alentando a la jovencita – **Kaede ya estamos en otra época, así que no es necesario que los muchachos sigan con las tradiciones…** - dijo el anciano observando a la pareja, después de todo parecía que Misao tenía carácter y que su nieto estaba dispuesto apoyarla en todo… contra eso no había nada que discutir… eran pequeños pasos que les unían y él no dejaría que nada ni nadie los alejará…

- **Entonces tendremos que ir a Paris lo antes posible** – dijo Okon – **esta será la mejor boda de Japón , aunque sea sencilla y discreta** – la mujer sonrió, entendía , aunque le costaba trabajo que su hija necesitaba que se le apoyará y no hacerle tener una carga más… era suficiente tener un prometido tan reservado como el joven Shinomori, se preguntaba si era cierto que habían tomado tiempo para analizar ventajas y desventajas para elegir la fecha de la boda, y si, se habían permitido discutir sus gustos para la boda.

**- Y, a todo esto¿Cuál es el nombre de la diseñadora?** – preguntó Seijuro.

**- Engles Judiet** – respondió Misao.

- **Aoshi tendrás que acompañar a mi mujer, suegra e hija… alguien debe cuidarlas, y al estar Okina San y yo ocupados, tú como futura cabeza de los Shinomori y Makimashi debes tomar nuestro lugar** – sonrió – **una gran responsabilidad, más que dirigir una empresa …-**

**- Hai – **Aoshi asintió aceptando la responsabilidad de cuidar de las tres mujeres.

- **Entonces partiremos dentro de tres semanas** – dijo Okon observando a Aoshi – **así podremos avanzar aquí con los preparativos y usted puede avanzar a su trabajo y dejar todo listo para hacer el viaje - **

Aoshi asintió en silencio.

La cena trascurrió sin mayor problema, Misao y Aoshi seguían en silencio, de vez en cuando sus miradas se sorprendían espiando el uno del otro, pasando desapercibidos los cruces de sus miradas para sus acompañantes. De momento se tocaba el tema de la boda, los invitados, los colores apropiados, la hora en que se llevaría acabo el evento, sin prestar mucha atención Misao y Aoshi escuchaban lejanamente la conversación, sin ser participantes activos, se dedicaban a observar, escuchar y asentir o negar dependiendo la situación lo requiriera.

Después de terminar su cena, Misao no resistió más la tentación de abrir su obsequio, sin demorar interrumpió la conversación de sus padres.

-**¿Me puedo retirar?** – Preguntó amablemente- **regreso en un momento –** sonrió esperando la aprobación de su padre.

Petición que llamo la atención de Aoshi, le miró sin expresión, internamente se preguntaba qué haría la señorita al retirarse.

- **Hai **– dijo Seijuro mirando a su hija… pensó que debía ser incomodo estar escuchando la plática de adultos, sumando que no era nada divertido tener a su prometido frente a ella. Aoshi ni siquiera hacia el intento por iniciar una conversación, y no era de buen ver que su Misao tomará la iniciativa.

Misao se puso de pie, _deseo buen provecho_ a los presentes, un _con su permiso _en voz baja acompañada de una reverencia, dio pie a que saliera del lugar.

Los varones se pusieron de pie permitiendo que Misao se marchará sin remordimiento.

**- También me retiro**- dijo Aoshi observando desaparecer el cuerpo de Misao por la puerta. Hizo una reverencia – **buenas noches** – Aoshi se despidió de su abuelo , la abuela de su prometida y sus futuros suegros.

**-Buenas noches muchacho** – respondió Seijuro estrechando su mano.

Aoshi empezó a caminar hacia la puerta donde Misao había salido minutos antes.

**- No olvides despedirte de tu prometida, Aoshi** – dijo Okina observando a su nieto desaparecer tras la puerta, estaba seguro que había escuchado… sonrió complacido

**- Es un hombre muy atractivo** – sonrió la anciana Kaede – **Hacen muy bonita pareja… tendremos una descendencia llena de niños guapos y niñas bellas** – dijo observando a su yerno e hija.

**- Por supuesto es un Shinomori** – rió el anciano.

**- No** **lo decía por ti, gracias a Dios se parece a su abuela** – dijo Kaede mirándole de reojo.

Todos rieron ante el cometario de Ka-San , olvidándose de la pareja, siguieron con su plática de cuando Seijuro y Okon eran niños, de cuando Okina y Kaede se conocieron hace muchos años, cuando ella había llegado a Japón para casarse con su mejor amigo, era una mujer hermosa, una bella inglesa, que había sido bautizada con el nombre de Kaede al casarse con un Japonés. Su verdadero nombre era Margaret Blunt, pero se sentía orgullosa de ser una Makimashi, Kaede Makimashi tenía los bellos ojos verdes que su nieta le había heredado … sonreían complacidos por los recuerdos… ya les tocarían recordar en algunos años estos momentos…

Aoshi caminaba por el pasillo, paro su andar clavando su vista en la mesita de madera donde Misao había dejado el obsequio... Ya no se encontraba ahí... giró su rostro para mirar a través del vidrio de la puerta que daba al jardín,_ estaba abierta_, hizo ademán de alcanzar la baranda para cerrar la puerta de Cristal, prestando atención a los sonidos que hacían las gotas de agua que caían de la fuente golpeando con el agua acumulada, se distrajó escuchando una melodía, agradable y tranquilizadora, paso por el umbral percibiendo la presencia de otra persona, frente a él a escasos 3 o 4 metros , la delgada figura de la joven Makimashi estaba sentada en una banca cerca de la fuente, la jovencita abría el obsequio que tenía en sus manos, una pequeña cajita de cristal fue contemplada con asombro, la música que salía de está le relajo, cerró sus ojos escuchando complacida. Su silencioso acompañante se acercó, pero antes de llegar a ella, recordó que había olvidado parte del obsequio en su coche, así como había llegado se dirigió nuevamente dentro de la mansión, caminó hacia la entrada y pidió al mayordomo que le esperará en la puerta que no tardaría. Fue al auto sacando la rosa que la mujer del local le había dado. Regreso a la casa y se dirigió a donde sabía que estaba su prometida.

La jovencita de ojos esmeralda estaba sentada cerca de la fuente observando feliz y tranquila el caer del agua, un momento relajante, escuchando la dulce melodía que emitía la caja de cristal, no había esperado encontrar tal obsequio en la bolsa, era el obsequio más bello y valioso que le habían dado, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía, sonrió para ella misma satisfecha, la espera había valido la pena...

- **Temía que no fuera de tu agrado** – se escuchó la voz profunda y varonil del joven Shinomori.

La pelinegra se sobresaltó abriendo sus ojos de golpe, la cajita resbalo de sus manos...

**- Lo siento no quise asustarte** – le dijo Aoshi tomando sus manos para depositar la caja de cristal que había rescatado, también le entregó la rosa – **Es parte del Obsequio** -

**- Gracias **- respondió la señorita, recibiendo la bella rosa roja , parecía de terciopelo.

Misao le miró fijamente a los ojos agradecida por los detalles... _nunca nadie..._ aparte de su padre había tenido ese tipo de atenciones para con ella.

**_- Esta rosa es ..._** – Dudó en seguir. Aoshi logró leer su pensamiento y respondió antes que ella siguiera.

**- No, venía con la caja musical – _Quería_**_ **un obsequio único, digno de ti **_**-** se dijo en silencio sin apartar su vista de ella, le traicionó su inconsciente, sin embargo, no compartió ese pensamiento en voz alta, el joven se perdía en la mirada esmeralda de la jovencita, su inocencia era envidiable, así como su belleza.

**_- es preciosa, me gusto mucho... a mí nunca..._** – calló al darse cuenta que se descubría ante Aoshi. _Odiaba ser trasparente algunas veces ..._

**- Me complace ser el primero** – notó la incomodidad de su prometida cuando desvió su mirada a la nada.

Sin embargo la joven dejó escapar una sonrisa, se sentía segura, cómoda y apreciada cuando estaba junto Aoshi, que ironía ... era extraño, le hacia recordar su niñez cuando él la cuidaba y le protegía de la lluvia... _¿ por qué parecía que el había borrado esos momentos de su vida? ... ¿ por qué parecía que no le recordaba ?..._ o acaso fingía no saber quien era ella...

**- Es tarde** – guardó silencio observando su reloj de bolsillo – **Debo irme** – posó su mirada en la ojiverde que ahora respiraba el aroma de la rosa.

**- Entiendo** – respondió dejando a un lado la rosa para tomar la bolsa de plata y dejar dentro la caja de cristal, después la rosa. – **Te acompaño** – Se puso de pie para encaminar al pelinegro a la salida para despedirle.

**- Conozco el camino - **

**- Igual yo **– dijo Misao caminando hacia la puerta, Aoshi le siguió sin decir nada más.

Pasaron junto al comedor, observaron como sus familiares seguían con la conversación. Misao dejó el obsequio en la misma mesita de madera donde antes ya lo había dejado. Camino junto a su prometido hasta la puerta principal, las luces estaban encendidas reflejando una luz ámbar, dando una atmósfera romántica ... era una lastima que en su caso no fuera aprovechada...

**- muchas gracias por el obsequio** – le brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**- No fue nada** – respondió el caballero frente a ella, debatiéndose internamente entre besar la mejilla de su prometida o simplemente marcharse así como así.

**-Que tengas lindos sueños** – pronunció con dulzura, sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas, divinas piedras preciosas.

Un incentivo para que terminará por decidir en besar la mejilla de su linda prometida.

El atractivo joven Shinomori se inclinó con la intención de besar la mejilla de Misao, sin que ella se diera cuenta había desviado su mirada por unos minutos observando el contraste de las luces que se formaban con las flores del jardín - **es curioso esta refrescando** – dijo ajena a las intenciones del joven de ojos azul hielo, escuchó la voz de su padre llamarle desde el interior de la mansión.

**- en un mo... mento **– Calló en silencio cuando al girar el rostro sintió los labios de su prometido posarse sobre los suyos, sintió el frío de la piel de los labios del joven Shinomori, su cálido aliento golpear su piel rosada, sus labios se encontraban semi-abiertos a causa de querer dar una respuesta que fue interrumpida, sintió el calor del cuerpo de su prometido, sus fuertes brazos rodearon su pequeña figura , las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo... _cerró sus ojos... permitiéndose sentir... una sensación nueva ... su primer beso... debía ser un sueño... lo recibía del hombre de quien estaba enamorada. Sus piernas temblaron perdiendo el equilibrio... todo le había tomado por sorpresa. _

El joven de mirada gélida abrió sus ojos al sentir los suaves labios de su prometida entre abiertos contra su boca... no entendía aún lo que ocurría... se suponía sería un beso en la mejilla... _¿ cómo había terminado así?_... se abandonó al deseo de seguir con la acción cerrando sus ojos... se desconcertó, sin embargo no le fue desagradable. El sentir el cuerpo frágil de Misao contra el suyo despertó en él un sentido de protección y pertenencia... parecía que la chica se desvanecía en sus brazos, posó sus manos en su cadera para sostenerla... después rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la jovencita para profundizar el beso, probando con ternura y suavidad los labios de la señorita Makimashi.

Se alejó de ella con lentitud, dando tiempo a que respirará con normalidad, percibía el calor aprisionado en sus mejillas, recobraban sus fuerzas... la jovencita de ojos esmeralda seguía en un trance celestial... había disfrutado del momento, había cerrado sus ojos y se había entregado a la experiencia así que no supo nada de ella misma, ni lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni mucho menos de las sensaciones que despertaba en su prometido .

Misao abrió sus ojos lentamente, regulaba su respiración, clavó su mirada en la mirada azul hielo del joven, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Aoshi la dejó tocar piso firme y él se fue incorporando sin hacer comentario alguno de lo ocurrido. La señorita aprovechó el silencio y la atmósfera confusa dejándose llevar por su impulso, se paro se puntitas aún somnolienta , rozando los labios del apuesto joven... un beso casto... dulce... _le dio las buenas noches.._.

Misao no dió tiempo para que Aoshi le reprochará su conducta, entró en la casa cerró la puerta, se recargo en esta dibujando una cristalina sonrisa. Después de unos minutos camino hacia las escaleras subiéndolas lentamente, olvidando el llamado de su padre ...talvez en otra ocasión recibiría otros besos de su parte... tal vez en otro momento le diría cuan enamorada estaba de él...

Aoshi se quedo unos minutos intentando encontrar explicación a lo ocurrido - **_ha sido tan repentino y agradable - ._**.. le dijo en silencio su conciencia, mientras instintivamente posó sus dedos rozando sus labios, como no queriendo perder la sensación... grabándola en ellos. Caminó hacia donde estaba el coche, subió a esté y se dirigió a la mansión de los Shinomori. Debía descansar... tal vez en otra ocasión habría una explicación para todo lo sucedido... talvez en otro momento entendería el por que de no querer soltarla y desear retenerla a su lado...

Tal vez en otra ocasión... otro momento... ambos se darían cuenta que eran el uno para el otro...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola a todos(as)... POR FIN ESTOY DE REGRESO... LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO ESTE SEMESTRE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD FUE MUY OCUPADO, PERO YA TERMINE CON MI CARRERA Y YA SÓLO ESPERO ALGUNOS MESES PARA GRADUARME ...

_Les cuento que me ha pasado de todo, desde quedarme sin pc hasta tener tanto trabajo y desvelarme, lo bueno que los bosquejos de mis fics me los envíe al correo aunque lo que se daño fue la tarjeta de video, mi disco duro esta intacto, así que la información esta a SALVO y lo único que necesito es dinero para cambiar de CPU. _

_Bien ahora si, hablemos del fic, que les pareció, valió la pena la espera o mejor me hubiera quedado sin actualizar ¿?. Ya prometo en este mes de vacaciones escribir y actualizar todos mis fics de la cuenta de Rinko Inukai, dejaré a un lado las adaptaciones de la cuenta de Al Shinomori, hasta que no termine Deseo Fugaz, Ojos tristes y las historias de Nupcial, no subiré otros fics, así que debo trabajar duro, ya que luego vienen otras cosillas como la toma de protesta, graduación y la búsqueda de trabajo. El próximo año tengo mucho por hacer, así que la lista de propósitos es larga..._

_Les aviso que el próximo fic por actualizar es Deseo Fugaz a petición de mi amiga Liho y de otras chicas que me lo han pedido._

_Agradezco a todas las personas que han seguido este fic y que han tenido paciencia y fe en que seguiría, **tarde pero seguro!!** ese es mi lema o **más vale tarde que nunca!!, **un abrazo especial a aquellas que dejan personas que dejan sus reviews, enserio que son mi fuente de motivación, muy en especial a mi amiga Blue chan, que se tomo el tiempo para dejar 19 reviews en un mismo capítulo, por Dios amiga si que me halagaste con tan lindos comentarios y me has motivado a seguir y aparte a mis amigas Akemi chan y Misao-22 que estuvieron detrás de mí para que siguiera con el capítulo... así que por ustedes esta este cap en red, así que se los dedico y sepan que las quiero mucho. _

_Agradezco también a : hikaruhiwatari (), Saori,Blue chan, pau, Satsuki Haru, Alexandra Shinomori, Senfhi, gabyhyatt, AoshMi SeshLin , Issys, Minue, Rinoa Shinomori ,sakura waters, ali-chan6,Holly-dono, Veronika, Les , Kat, Lucy Oraki, arelis, minatostuki, Arashi Shinomori , Rurouni Andrea, akari-aoi, ceres, Lou-asuka, yukiyasha , Cristy-girl,bizcochia U-u, por cada unos de sus reviews a lo largo de este fic, espero que sigan interesadas en leer, prometo que a partir del siguiente cap ya tendremos las tres historias juntas y los personas tendrán contacto._

_Bien responderé a sus reviews y les enviaré un correo avisando que ya actualice así que espero que dejen sus comentarios, recuerden mientras más dejen más rápido se actualiza, necesito ánimos, ya que tenía más de 6 meses y en algunos casi un año sin actualizar. _

_LES APRECIA ALIS CHAN_

_ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS ._


End file.
